Everything Has Changed
by I'llbeyourhero
Summary: it's a new year at camp,with new faces,new friendships & new romances. When Mikayla begins teaching a class at Camp Rock during Mitchie's second year, things start to heat up into a love-hate relationship. f/f I suck at summaries. Story: c SLD Publishing
1. Chapter 1

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C)2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane said from his regular cafeteria table.

It was Mitchie's second summer at Camp Rock. She was excited to be back and to see Shane again. She had a feeling that this year will top last year. A huge smile practically covered her face, from ear to ear as she made her way over to her boyfriend.

"Hey," Mitchie said, sitting beside Shane and across from Caitlyn and Nate. Shane draped his arm over Mitchie's shoulder and pulled her closer. It was one thing Mitchie had gotten use to. He started to do it all the time when he went to visit Mitchie over Christmas break. It was his way of saying, "She's mine."

Mitchie eyed the crowd in the cafeteria, noticing some new faces and some old. Although there was one face she regretted looking at. Tess shot her an evil eye and Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked away back down at her table. All of a sudden the cafeteria became silent, too silent. Mitchie looked up from her table and her eyes landed on Mikayla, who was walking through the cafeteria. Mitchie wasn't the only one staring; everyone was shocked to see a pop star, who was bigger than Connect 3 there. Mikayla looked down at Mitchie as she passed her table. Their eye contact had been brief but as Mikayla walked out of the cafeteria, she smiled to herself.

When Mikayla was out of sight, the noise level picked back up again.

"What's Mikayla doing here?" Caitlyn asked one of the boys.

Nate and Shane exchanged a look. "She's instructing the intermediate vocal class," Shane said. The intermediate vocal class was for those who were on their 2nd or higher year of camp. Mitchie's eyes went wide. She wasn't much of a fan of Mikayla's songs, but she knew her voice was amazing and she would deny that she thought Mikayla was gorgeous.

Shane rubbed Mitchie's back gently. "I don't know how Uncle Brown got her, but she's here all summer, which is good for me because Brown couldn't find an instructor for the class. He was going to make me teach that class. But now with only dance to instruct, I can spend more time with you," Shane said, smiling at Mitchie, who didn't return one.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked his girlfriend, who was staring off into space.

"I'm fine," She mumbled. She stood up and glanced down at Shane, "I got to go. I'll catch up with you later."

Mitchie slowly walked away and Shane grew worried. He looked at Caitlyn, who just shrugged. She got up, following her best friend.

"Mitchie, what's up?" Caitlyn asked as they walked down a path outside, heading to a main cabin for camp councillors.

"Nothing. I just haven't picked up my papers yet and I don't have my cabin number either. As soon as I got here, I went to find Shane."

"Papers? Only camp councillors get papers."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you last week when we were on the phone. Brown asked me if I'd be a councillor and teach vocals for beginners," Mitchie said. She was excited to teach first year campers.

She held the door open for Caitlyn, who walked in. "Why didn't you bring it up when I told you I was councilling too?" Caitlyn asked. She had called Mitchie a week ago, practically jumping up and down after she found out she'd be mentoring kids who were interested in producing music, even though her boyfriend Nate was to thank for that.

"I forgot." She looked around and spotted someone. "Mitchie Torres," Mitchie said to a lead councillor. The girl pointed to a set of cubbies on the wall with all counsellors' names on them. Mitchie walked over, found her name and she grabbed her papers out of it. She briefly looked at the papers as they left the cabin. Mitchie abruptly felt her shoulder bump someone else's shoulder while she headed down the cabin stairs.

"Watch where you're going Torres," Tess snapped.

"Whatever Tess," Mitchie mumbled, earning a dirty look before Tess entered the cabin.

Mitchie looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow. "Tess is a councillor?"

Caitlyn sighed. "I guess. Just ignore her."

"It's Tess; that's pretty hard to do."

They laughed as they walked down a dirt path through the forest.

"What cabin are you in?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie looked at her papers in her hands, searching for her cabin number. Councillors were always grouped in threes together in a cabin. Mitchie was just hoping she didn't get Tess but that fear was erased when she read who she'd be staying with.

"I'm in cabin 2 with you and-"

"Mikayla," Caitlyn finished her friend sentence.

"It will be interesting. And sharing with her will suck," Caitlyn said.

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

Caitlyn laughed. "Nate said she's very dramatic, and kind of snotty."

Mitchie smiled as they found their cabin.

"We'll just have to make the best of it," Mitchie said, looking on the bright side, as always.

They hurried up the stairs and into their cabin. Mikayla hadn't been there yet because the cabin was empty, minus Caitlyn's stuff. She had already been there and set her stuff up.

"It's nice," Mitchie said. "I'll be back. I have to get my stuff from my mom's cabin." It didn't bother her anymore that her mom worked at the camp. She actually kind of liked it.

Mitchie hurried to her mom's cabin and on the way, Mikayla shot her a glance as they passed each other. Mitchie turned her head to look at Mikayla, who was heading to their cabin. Her eyes traveled down to Mikayla's ass, and she realized that she was staring at it. She turned back around and bumped right into Shane. She didn't even know he was there.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Don't take it to heart; she ignores everyone," he added, referring to Mikayla.

"Hey. And I don't," Mitchie said.

"Wanna hang? I've missed you so much," Shane said, taking her hand.

"I don't know. I still have to bring my stuff to my cabin."

"I can help. I just want to spend time with you," Shane said.

"Alright," Mitchie said.

Shane interlocked their fingers as they started walking again.

"So who are you sharing with?"

"What?" Mitchie said.

"Your cabin, who are you sharing it with?"

"Caitlyn...and Mikayla."

Shane started to laugh; he couldn't help it. Mitchie nudged him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just found it funny."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and opened the door to her mom's cabin.

"Hey hunny...Hello Shane."

"Hi Mrs. Torres," Shane said. Every time he talked to Connie, he got nervous; he needed to make a good impression.

"What are you guys up to?"

"I'm grabbing my stuff," Mitchie said.

"What number is your cabin and who are you staying with? I just want to know in case of an emergency."

Mitchie rolled her eyes; she was getting sick of the same question. "I'm in cabin 2, with Caitlyn and Mikayla."

"Oh Mikayla, she seems nice. She came into the kitchen earlier to ask if she could help out."

Mitchie swallowed hard. Not only does she have to share a cabin with the girl she found attractive, but now she had to work in the kitchen with her.

"What!" Mitchie asked, shocked and kind of happy too.

"Oh relax hunny, she's a nice girl. I'm sure you'll get along. And I only need your guys' help every other night.

Mitchie nodded and grabbed her bags.

_This summer will be interesting_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 2**

Shane grabbed one of Mitchie's bags, noticing she was struggling with them.

"Want to come to the beach with me tonight? I wrote a beat for your new song that you wrote, and I want to play it with you," Shane said, as they walked to Mitchie's cabin.

"Sure," Mitchie said; she had nothing better to do.

Shane hurried to the cabin door, so he could hold it open for Mitchie. The brunette walked in and noticed she didn't have a choice as to what bed she'd be sleeping in; Caitlyn had snagged the bed on the back wall and Mikayla took the bed (out of two) on the left wall.

"Hey Mitchie!" Caitlyn said, she came over to Mitchie and helped her friend with her bags.

Mitchie looked over at Mikayla, who was seated on her bed, writing in a journal. Mitchie glanced from her bed to Mikayla's bed, noticing the beds weren't that far apart. Shane placed the bag he was holding beside Mitchie's bed, and the girls put theirs down as well. Just as Mikayla looked up at Mitchie, Shane wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into him. Mikayla watched Mitchie's eyes as Shane was draped around her. Mitchie kept the eye contact, not knowing why she did, but she wanted to. Shane turned Mitchie around, her now facing him, which broke the eye contact between the two girls. Shane placed his hand on Mitchie's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

Shane released Mitchie and her lips and smiled at Mikayla, who was still slightly staring.

"Have a staring problem, Kayla?" Mikayla gave him a dirty look. They never had gotten along, and she hated being called Kayla...by him anyway.

Mikayla got up off of her bed, shoving her journal underneath her pillow. "Whoever would want to stare at you is gay," she said, giving a side glance to Mitchie. The pop star sent Mitchie a sly smile and left the cabin.

"Did she just diss you?" Shane asked, looking at Mitchie.

"I'm not sure..." Mitchie said.

Mitchie grabbed one of her bags and slammed it onto her bed.

"I'm gonna take off. I have to meet the guys for rehearsals. See you tonight," Shane said. He kissed his girlfriend's cheek, smiled at Caitlyn and walked out of the cabin.

"You guys have a date tonight?" Caitlyn said. Mitchie rooted through her bag and found her song writing book, and her short shorts, which she was going to change into. Usually it's not this hot on the first day of camp. Caitlyn got the hint and turned her back so Mitchie could change. Mitchie slipped off her pants and put on her shorts.

"I guess," Mitchie said. Caitlyn turned around.

"Why is it that you don't sound excited? Last summer you were crazy about Shane."

"I know, and I still am," Mitchie lied. Last summer she did like Shane, but not as much as he liked her. In fact, she felt like he was a best friend more than a boyfriend.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrow. "Then why aren't you excited?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Relax, I didn't say I wasn't." Mitchie laughed as she too shoved her book underneath her pillow.

"Excited for classes tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie searched through her bag again, now attempting to find her good pen.

"A bit; more like nervous."

Caitlyn laughed. "I'm sure you'll do fine. It's not too hard to teach a class."

Mitchie began to laugh and turned to look at her friend. "That wasn't what I was nervous about. Having Mikayla as a teacher is what I was worried about."

Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and sat on the end of her friend's bed. "Your voice is ten times better than hers, and it won't be that bad."

"She actually has a good voice and it-"

"Mitchie, calm down. She's not that bad compared to Tess."

Mitchie nodded, knowing her friend was right. She actually didn't mind Mikayla. At least her mission wasn't to destroy her, like Tess' was.

Mitchie finally found her pen and pulled it out. She sat it on the night table, which was the only thing spacing her and Mikayla's beds apart. Mitchie threw her bag back on the floor, not wanting to deal with putting her clothes in the dresser, even though her roommates already had everything put away in the dressers the camp provided.

"Wanna grab some ice cream or something?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sounds good."

Mitchie and Caitlyn began laughing as they left their cabin, arms linked.

"So I started putting a beat together for a new song," Caitlyn said as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"Sweet. Can I Iisten to it later?"

"Sure. Have you worked on any new lyrics?"

"Yeah. Shane wants to work on my song tonight, but I'm not interested in it. I want to change my song completely."

Caitlyn laughed. "You're always changing your music."

Mitchie smiled brightly. "You've got that right."

The girls entered the cafeteria, where Barron and Sander waved them over.

"I'll get the ice cream," Mitchie said.

"Thanks," Caitlyn said, making her way to their other friends.

Mitchie sighed as she looked at the flavours of ice cream. "Two chocolate sundaes," she said. While she waited for her food, she looked around the room, something she had begun doing more now then she use to. She spotted Mikayla get up from a table that she was sitting at alone.

The cafeteria lady knocked Mitchie out of her trance when she handed her the ice cream. Mitchie went to the table where her friends were sitting and handed Caitlyn her ice cream. She took a bite of her own, and Caitlyn gave her an odd look, wondering why she didn't sit down yet. Mitchie glanced back at Mikayla who was sneaking out the back door. Caitlyn looked where Mitchie was staring and got even more confused as to why Mitchie would be looking at Mikayla.

"Aren't you gonna sit down Mitch?" Caitlyn asked.

Mikayla was fully out of sight and Mitchie turned her head and looked at her friend. "I'm going to take off. See you back at the cabin." Mitchie began heading toward the back door and Caitlyn watched her, still confused.

"What's with her?" Barron asked.

"I have no idea," Caitlyn said.

Mikayla found an empty cabin, after searching for a while. She opened the door, and plugged in her CD player, which she grabbed from her room. She selected a track with a killer beat. She felt it in her feet and started to tap her foot. Soon the beat escalated and she picked it up. She began throwing dance moves out; going through the dance routine she had been practicing for months now. She shook her hips and crossed her feet. She continued dancing and as she did she moved into sexy moves, which included slightly shaking her ass. Mikayla enjoyed dancing because for her, it eliminated stress; whereas music was just fun.

Mitchie walked down a path, wanting to see Mikayla again. Mitchie didn't understand it, and she didn't want to. The want to stare at her in the cafeteria freaked her out and she ran away from her friends. She was aware it was a stupid thing to do and thought that the staring didn't mean anything.

While she walked toward her cabin, she heard a loud beat coming from a cabin that she was getting close to. The beat pulled her in and she walked up the stairs of the cabin it was coming out of. The stairs slightly creaked and Mitchie grew worried, but slowly realized the music would drown out the sound anyway. She peeked into the cabin through the door on the window. She watched as Mikayla swung her hips and made another dance move. She couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched as her roommate blew off steam and Mitchie's eyes widened as Mikayla shook her ass. The pop star looked up from the floor and caught Mitchie staring at her. Mikayla stopped completely, staring directly at Mitchie. Mikayla moved her hair out of her face and some stray hairs from her mouth. Mitchie's eyes moved around and she hurried down the stairs and quickly made her way to meet Shane for their date.


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 3**

Mitchie walked to the beach to meet Shane. After getting caught staring at Mikayla by Mikayla, she hoped Shane was already there. When she reached the beach, she noticed Shane sitting under a tree, on some grass, not quite on the beach. Mitchie strolled her way over there, taking in a deep breath. Shane looked up from his guitar and a huge smile was plastered on his face.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Shane shifted over, and patted the ground. Mitchie took the invitation and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Just writing some music. Did you bring your song?"

"No..." Mitchie said. She was still stuck on Mikayla; all she wanted to do was to continue to watch her dance.

"Why not, I love that song."

"I don't like it. I'm going to re-do it."

Shane nodded. He grabbed Mitchie's hand and interlocked their fingers. "So tomorrow is your big day, nervous about teaching the class?"

"Not really," Mitchie said, still not really focusing on Shane.

Shane shifted around, so he was sitting in front of Mitchie. "Mitch, can we talk?"

Mitchie wasn't even looking at Shane and she wasn't listening much either. Shane shook Mitchie's shoulder and finally the brunette looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," Mitchie said. Shane placed his hand on Mitchie's leg and gently rubbed it.

"You seem...out of it lately. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine," she lied.

Shane smiled. "That's good."

Mitchie nodded. "So what were you working on?"

"A song that I'm writing for you."

Shane smiled and started to strum his guitar. The tune was soft and Mitchie knew he was going to play it; she didn't really want to hear it. She knew it'd bother her because she felt for him differently.

Shane started humming getting ready to sing and Mitchie leaned back against the tree, deciding to try and enjoy it.

"_I don't let many people in, but you opened the curtain into my world. I promised you, I'd never hurt you and I try my best to measure up to you..." [1]_

Shane continued to sing, but Mitchie's eyes were focused elsewhere. She stared up in the sky, which was becoming darker as night began to fall. Shane looked at Mitchie, and he stopped strumming and cut his song.

"What's going on Mitch?"

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

Shane sighed. "Want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay."

Shane knew it wasn't but he backed off. He was never good at listening or sorting out someone else's problems.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you're alright.'

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Alright," Shane said. The rocker started playing his guitar and Mitchie began to grow angry. Even though she told him she was fine, she wished he'd know she wasn't. He never really understood her, except for the musical part of her. Mitchie looked at her boyfriend, who was paying more attention to his guitar then her. Mitchie faked a yawn and stood up. Shane noticed she had gotten up and he stood too.

"You're leaving already?"

Mitchie nodded. "I need some sleep," she said, even though she just wanted to get away from him for the night.

"Alright, I'll walk you up to your cabin."

Shane took Mitchie's hand in his as they walked toward her cabin. The walk was silent and a bit awkward for Mitchie. She wasn't sure why things got this hard. Mitchie sighed with relief as they finally approached her cabin. Shane walked up the steps with her and hugged her goodnight, before leaning in for a kiss.

Mikayla looked at the door from her bed, noticing Shane sucking Mitchie's face. She didn't know Mitchie, because she didn't get the opportunity to really meet her, but just by watching the kiss she knew Mitchie wasn't into it. She scoffed and went back to the magazine she was reading.

Mitchie pushed Shane off of her, stopping the kiss.

"What are you doing!" Mitchie said loudly. Mikayla could hear it through the door and she looked up from her magazine once again.

"Kissing my girlfriend goodnight, or at least that's what I thought I was doing," Shane said confused; he couldn't figure out why Mitchie was suddenly acting this way.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she realized she didn't even mean to yell at him. She didn't want to kiss him, but it happened anyway and it made her mad. She wasn't sure what was going on, but so far she hated it.

"Well, you caught me off guard," Mitchie said, thinking on her feet.

"I'm sorry," Shane said.

"Night," Mitchie said, ignoring his apology. Shane went to open the cabin door for her, but she beat him too it. She swung it open and slammed it shut behind her once she was inside.

Mikayla stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Mitchie ignored her and looked away instantly, not wanting to make eye contact after what happened earlier that day. Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn's bed and noticed her best friend was already asleep.

_Great, _she thought, really needing someone to talk to.

Mitchie stomped to her bed. She dropped herself hard on it and took out her journal. She leaned her back against the headboard and sat cross legged. She wasn't sure what she was going to write, but her mind was too ahead of her as she started writing a song without even thinking. She was intensely focused on it, when suddenly Mikayla turned sitting on the side of her bed, facing Mitchie. Mitchie felt the burning gaze on her and looked up from her journal, and looked at Mikayla.

"So, did you like what you saw today?" Mikayla questioned in a snotty tone.

Mitchie wasn't sure what to say, so she stuck to compliments and the truth. "You're a good dancer."

"I know. Why were you watching me?"

Caitlyn, who wasn't actually asleep yet, listened in on their conversation. She couldn't help it; she knew Mitchie acted weird around Mikayla, she just wanted to know why.

"I didn't mean to..."

"So you just walk around, looking in cabin windows?"

"No...I heard the music and-"

"You better not steal my dance," Mikayla said, interrupting Mitchie.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't know you; how can I trust you?" Mikayla said.

"I won't steal it..." Mitchie said softly.

"You better not, or I'll make your life hell."

"Can't you just take a compliment?" Mitchie fired back.

Mikayla fought back a smile; there was something about Mitchie that she thought was adorable.

"No," Mikayla said flatly, still holding back a smile.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked away from Mikayla; finding out that that was hard to do. Mikayla stood up and fixed up her bed. Mitchie watched her move and the camp rocker bit her lip. Mikayla shifted and sent Mitchie a look. Mikayla's eyes explored Mitchie as she checked her out as much as she could while Mitchie was sitting down. Mitchie looked away and blushed.

The pop star got back into her bed and buried under the covers. She leaned over and pulled the string from the lamp, which was sitting on the night stand, to shut it off.

"Hey!" Mitchie said. She reached over and turned the lamp back on. "I was writing."

"Well I want to sleep!" Mikayla said, shutting the lamp off again.

"Well I want to write," Mitchie said, turning it back on.

Mikayla reached for the lamp again and as she was about to turn it off, her hand gently grazed Mitchie's by accident. Their eyes slowly met each other's and Mikayla swiftly moved her hand away.

Mitchie shook herself out of the zone she was put into, and she shut off the light, deciding sleep was a good idea.

"Good, you listened to me."

Mitchie grunted. "Night Mikayla."

Mitchie turned onto her side, her back facing Mikayla.

"Night Mitchie..." Mikayla whispered, not loud enough for Mitchie to hear her.

[1] Line from a song I wrote called I Try(Perfect)

**A/N**: i hope people are actually reading this story:P if so I hope you're liking it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 4**

Caitlyn glared at Mikayla as they made their beds; she wasn't fond of the pop star.

"Can you wake Mitchie up? I have to go meet Nate." Caitlyn said, as she opened the cabin door.

"Whatever."

Caitlyn left the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Mitchie heard the noise and grumbled, shoving her head deeper into her pillow. Mikayla watched her as she did so and a small smile played with her lips. She didn't want to stop watching her but she forced herself to pry her eyes away from the camp rocker. Mikayla grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it at Mitchie's face.

"Wake up!"

"That's a nice wake up call," Mitchie grumbled.

"Get use to it. Get up or you'll be late for my class," Mikayla said in a mischievous tone.

"...Can't wait," Mitchie said sarcastically, referring to Mikayla's class.

Mikayla sighed and threw another one of her pillows at Mitchie.

Mitchie shot up into a sitting position, throwing the pillow back at Mikayla. "Would you stop doing that!"

"Why? It's fun."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and pried herself out of bed. She was still wearing her short shorts from yesterday and Mikayla's eyes traveled to Mitchie's legs, and then traveled to her ass.

Mikayla went quiet and Mitchie turned around and looked at her. Mikayla looked away, and into Mitchie's eyes, which were wide. She couldn't believe she just caught Mikayla staring at her ass.

Mikayla stumbled on what words to say and finally she got a sentence out. "Hurry up; class starts soon..."

She walked to the cabin door and opened it, and before she left she shot Mitchie a look, "Don't be late." The door creaked as she stepped out of the cabin, leaving Mitchie all alone. The brunette rooted through her bag and finally found a pair of tight jeans, and a purple tank top. She quickly slipped them on, and continued to get ready.

Just as she was opening the cabin door her body bumped into someone else's. She looked up and Shane was staring at her, with his normal goofy grin and "love-sick" eyes.

"Hey, can I walk you to class?"

"Umm...I'm kind of running late."

"Oh come on. I'm sure Mikayla won't mind if we're a little late."

"I think she will..." Mitchie mumbled.

"Come on Mitch..."

Mitchie sighed and gave in. "Fine."

They walked in silence toward the intermediate vocal cabin. Mitchie didn't have that much to say to him, and Shane just didn't want to piss her off. He reached for her hand and she reached in response, their hands connected and Shane smiled thinking he was making progress; Mitchie was just going with the flow.

"This one," Shane said, pointing to a big cabin. Mitchie was in awe; it was the biggest one the camp had.

"See you after class," Mitchie said, starting to walk away from Shane, toward the door.

"Mitch, wait for me. I'm in the class too."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. 'Why, you're already a rock star?"

"I took it so I could spend time with you."

"Ugh!" Mitchie said, getting annoyed at Shane's clinginess.

She stormed up the cabin's stairs and opened the creaky cabin door. The class stared at her and Mikayla turned around to face her.

"You're late."

"Yeah...I know," Mitchie said, looking for a place to sit. The only free spot, besides a chair in the corner at the very back was at the front, in the dead center. Mitchie sighed. Shane walked away to the seat at the back of the class, without saying a word to Mitchie.

_Seriously, why is it always me, _Mitchie thought.

She walked over to the seat and slumped in it. Caitlyn, who was seated beside her, leaned over and whispered, "Why were you late?"

Mitchie went to reply and Mikayla's icy stare convinced her not to.

"Now that you're here and the center of attention, can we start the class?" Mikayla asked, peeved and staring at Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded.

"Thank you."

Mikayla stood at the front, close to Mitchie, who was upset because she couldn't catch a break. She had Tess sitting on her other side, and Mikayla staring down at her the only thing she could think right now was, _this summer is going to suck._

Mikayla began to talk about notes, and performing, but Mitchie tuned most of it out. She focused on the floor, more than Mikayla, mostly because if she were to look at her, she wouldn't want to look away.

"When I tour, I also bring my good luck charm."Mikayla said. Mitchie shifted her head, paying attention to her roommate who was showing the class a ring that was placed on her ring finger.

"My dad gave it to me, before him and my mom split up, it means a lot to me; I haven't seen him since," Mikayla said, only looking at Mitchie.

Mikayla cleared her throat, and raised her walls again. "So, what would you bring on the road?"

"My necklace," Tess said out loud.

"My lucky Guitar pick," Shane said.

Everyone in the class had answered except Mitchie. Mikayla glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What does this have to do with singing?" Mitchie mumbled to herself, making sure Mikayla couldn't hear it but she did anyway. Mikayla glared at her. "I was just trying to get to know the class," she snapped.

Mitchie's eyes widened, not realizing she had heard her.

"So, what would you bring?" Mikayla asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't," Mitchie said.

"I know you do," Mikayla said.

Mitchie sighed. "I'd bring my pillow."

Mikayla laughed. "Why?"

"I can't sleep without it," Mitchie mumbled. That was the reason she brought it to camp.

Mikayla laughed, which created a chain affect and everyone else in the room was laughing, except for Caitlyn.

Mitchie slouched farther down in her chair. She just wanted to leave. Mitchie finally raised her confidence and stood up, and as she walked toward the door, her shoulder bumped into Mikayla's. The pop star watched Mitchie as she stormed out of the cabin.

Mikayla sighed. She didn't mean to upset Mitchie; all she wanted to do was tease her a bit.

"Shut up!" Mikayla said to the class. They instantly became silent. She glanced at Mitchie's empty seat and her face fell. Caitlyn noticed her reaction and furrowed her brows, wondering what was going on between Mikayla and Mitchie.

Most of the day went by fast and Mitchie's class was over, and the kids she was instructing all said goodbye as they left the cabin. Mitchie felt like it went relatively good. This made her feel a little better from earlier, but what she really needed to do was write and play her guitar.

She headed back to her cabin, sidestepping people so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. When she got to her cabin, she slammed the door open, which caused both Mikayla and Caitlyn to stare at her. Mitchie didn't say a word and didn't look at either one of them. She grabbed her guitar, which was beside her bed, and her notebook. After she grabbed them she took off, rushing out of her cabin.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Caitlyn asked.

"What!" Mikayla said.

"She never did anything to you, so why are you being so mean to her?"

Mikayla scoffed. "I was only teasing her."

"Yeah right."

Mikayla rolled her eyes and turned her back on Caitlyn and walked out of the cabin.

Mitchie sat on the wooden pier. The last time she was here was when Caitlyn and her realized Browns hidden motive when he told them they couldn't perform till the end of final jam. Mitchie strummed her guitar and fixed the tuning. She strummed it again, and smiled. It sounded just the way she liked it. She opened her notebook and looked over what she wrote. She was shocked as to who it was about. As she read it, she realized it came from deep down, deeper than most of her other songs.

Mitchie began strumming a tune, experimenting with different sounds and rhythms for her song. She soon landed on the perfect rhythm and she played it for a bit before deciding to give singing her song a try.

"_Maybe you're everything to me, maybe you're something good for me and maybe you mean nothing to me. I just can't seem to get you off of my mind-"_[1]

Mikayla heard the singing and followed it as she walked down the pier. Mitchie soon came into sight and she smiled at the sound of her voice. She quietly leaned against the pier's railing and listened to Mitchie.

"_I'd hate to admit it, but I'm shaken up by you. You're pulling me in; it's just something that you do. Maybe it's your eyes that keep bringing me in, I feel like I'm walking on a tightrope just to get to you-"_[1]

"It's good so far," Mikayla said, from where she was standing, which was located behind Mitchie.

Mitchie jumped and stopped singing.

"You have an amazing voice," Mikayla continued, walking closer to Mitchie and sitting down beside her.

"Thanks," Mitchie said with a blush.

[1] Both, are some lines from a song I wrote called Admit It.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 5**

Mitchie grew nervous being that close to Mikayla. She was also surprised that Mikayla was being so nice to her.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry...about earlier."

Mitchie smiled. "I don't know if I should forgive you."

Mikayla bent her head down and looked at the wooden pier they were sitting on. She thought she may have actually blown any chance she had with Mitchie; if there even was one in the first place.

Mitchie's smile turned into a frown when she saw Mikayla's actions. She put her hand on Mikayla's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I was only kidding."

Mikayla closed her eyes for a split second and then re-opened them again; she actually liked the feel of Mitchie's hand on her shoulder.

"Mitchie...?"

"Yeah?" Mitchie said, attempting to balance her guitar in the playing position and talk.

"I'm mean to you because I like you," Mikayla said. The way she said it made it seem like a friendship kind of like; but she knew what she really meant. Mitchie, on the other hand, picked up on the friendship tone in Mikayla's voice.

"Then why be mean?" Mitchie said, a bit upset.

Mikayla sighed. "It's just something I do. I always seem to keep those I want close to me at a distance. I don't let anyone close to me."

"I know how that feels..."

Mikayla looked up at Mitchie and their eyes connected. She hated herself for being so mean to Mitchie in the first place. Mitchie was the only real person she had met in a long time; she knew that before even meeting her.

"If I'm mean, I'm sorry. I'm not saying I wouldn't do it again, because I probably will. I just want you to know that it doesn't mean I don't want to be friends with you."

"Good to know," Mitchie said. She laughed and that made Mikayla smile. Mikayla wanted to be closer to Mitchie; she wanted to get to know her, and be with her. From the moment when she first saw her in the cafeteria, she knew there was something different about her.

"Can I give you some advice?" Mikayla asked cautiously.

"Sure..."

Mikayla shifted herself behind Mitchie and she slipped her arms around her. One arm grabbed Mitchie's hand with the pick in it and the other one grabbed Mitchie's other hand.

"If you strum it lighter, the sound comes out softer. When you were singing earlier, you seemed like you wanted a softer tone."

All Mitchie could do was nod; she could feel Mikayla leaning against her back, and Mikayla's head leaned over at the side of her neck. She could feel Mikayla's breath on her neck, and it gave her a different feeling; one she never felt with Shane. Mikayla's hand gently moved Mitchie's hand, helping her strum the cords lightly.

"It does sound better," Mitchie admitted.

"I told you."

Mitchie smiled and leaned herself into Mikayla slightly. Mikayla, however, didn't mind; she enjoyed getting close to Mitchie, which shocked her.

"Mitchie!" A voice said, as someone walked toward them.

Mitchie and Mikayla both looked up to find themselves looking at Shane. Mikayla let go of Mitchie, and stood up quickly. Mitchie also stood up.

"What are you guys doing?" Shane asked, a bit of jealously coming out in his voice. Shane knew Mikayla well from old tours with her; he didn't trust her hanging out with Mitchie at all.

"Mikayla was just giving me some tips, for my song; she was showing me how to get a softer tone," Mitchie said.

Shane nodded, feeling a little less jealous. He was, however, a bit angry; it pissed him off that she went to Mikayla for it, instead of coming to him when he offered to help her last night.

"I came to find you to see if you wanted to get some food with me," Shane said.

"Sure."

Shane smiled and walked closer to his girlfriend. He wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her in, connecting their lips.

Mikayla raised her brows and looked at the ground, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut; trying to ignore the jealousy filling her inside.

Mitchie lightly pushed Shane away, getting uncomfortable. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and tugged her a bit, letting her know that he wanted to go. Mitchie looked over at Mikayla, who was still staring at the ground.

"See you back at the cabin," Mitchie said, sadness hiding in her voice.

Mikayla raised her head and nodded.

Shane began to walk and Mitchie walked with him. As they walked away from Mikayla, Mitchie turned her head slightly and looked at her. Mikayla gave her a weak smile and began to walk off of the pier herself.

"So how did your first class as an instructor go?" Shane asked; interested. Mitchie turned her head away from Mikayla and focused on Shane.

"Actually, it went well. The kids are so sweet." Mitchie was happy she got stuck with 10 year olds instead of teenagers her age. Shane tightened his grip on Mitchie's hand.

"That's good. At least it went better than Mikayla's class. By the way, after that mess, why would you even talk to her?" Shane's anger in his voice was obvious.

"...Because she apologized to me."

Shane laughed. "The one problem you have Torres; you always think there's more to someone like that, but there's not."

Mitchie sighed. "Shane, when I first met you, you had your head so far up your-..." Mitchie rolled her eyes, wondering why she was even fighting with him. "Never mind!"

"Look at Tess, for example. She'll never be nice...in fact she'll never change." Shane said, not wanting to drop it. They became closer to the cafeteria as they walked and talked.

"Mikayla is different; she's just a closed book." Mitchie knew she was right.

Shane laughed. "I've known her for years Mitch; she's just normally selfish, mean, rude, obnoxious, and she always has to get her way."

"I think you're wrong about her," Mitchie said-sure of herself-as they entered the cafeteria.

They walked up to the food and Shane looked at the sign, ignoring what Mitchie had said.

"I'll have a hot dog," Shane said. The woman nodded and looked at Mitchie waiting for her, "I'll have two."

"You must be hungry," Shane joked.

Mitchie nodded. She was aggravated that Shane just dropped the conversation.

The lady handed Mitchie her hotdogs first and she glanced at Shane. "I'm heading back to my cabin. See you around," Mitchie said, just as she was about to walk away, he pulled her close to him and kissed her lips gently.

"I'll stop by the kitchen tomorrow to pick you up when you're done helping your mom," Shane said, more like an order than asking.

"Alright."

Mitchie turned her back on him and began to walk away.

"I love you!" Shane yelled after her; wanting to hear it back.

Mitchie remained silent as she continued to walk, leaving the cafeteria.

Mitchie's cabin door creaked as she opened it. Mikayla had her head buried in her laptop and Caitlyn was editing some beats on her computer.

"Hey Mitchie," Caitlyn said, finally happy to see her best friend.

"Hey." Mitchie shot her best friend a smile and then looked over at Mikayla, who didn't even look up from her screen once.

Mitchie walked over to her and sighed. "Hey."

Mikayla finally looked up from her computer and her eyes connected with Mitchie's. "Hi." Mikayla's voice was soft.

Caitlyn watched the exchange and looked at them sceptically, wondering how they went from the way they were in class to how they were acting now.

"I got you a hotdog," Mitchie said, handing it to her.

Mikayla took the hotdog and laughed. "Why?"

"I felt bad...for taking off when you were giving me tips."

Mikayla began to unwrap the hot dog. "Thanks."

Mitchie smiled and Mikayla studied it; the smile made her stomach flop. Mikayla patted her bed beside her, telling Mitchie to sit down.

Caitlyn continued to watch them, curious.

Mitchie carefully sat down beside Mikayla, on the left side that was beside the nightstand. Mitchie got into the same position Mikayla was in. She leaned her back against the head board and stretched out her legs. Their arms lightly brushed against one another's. Mitchie liked the contact between them and decided not to move her arm.

Mitchie looked down at Mikayla's computer and noticed she had over 2000 emails in her inbox.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked; curious.

"Answering some fan mail."

"Wow. You reply to every fan?"

"I try to, but sometimes I can't," Mikayla said.

"At least you try."

Mikayla nodded. "Without them, I wouldn't be where I am."

Caitlyn held back a laugh.

Mitchie smiled at her and Mikayla returned one.

"So, how was your walk with Shane?" Mikayla forced her jealousy to stay inside.

"Okay. He didn't hold back an opinion about you."

Mikayla laughed. "He and I never got along."

"Why?"

Mikayla shrugged and raised an eyebrow deciding to reverse the questions. "Why are you with him?"

At this question, Caitlyn listened intently; she noticed the jealous tone in Mikayla's voice and she started catching on.

"Because he's my best friend," Mitchie said. Shane and Caitlyn were her only close friends, besides the one friend she had back home.

"That's it? What about actual feelings?"

"Well I-" Mitchie began; stumped by Mikayla's question.

"If you're with someone, they should make your heart race; your stomach flop; your skin tingle; and bring out the real you...and many other things," Mikayla interrupted, with a rant. As she said these words; all she could do was feel them. She wasn't sure why Mitchie had such an effect on her.

Mitchie looked down at the computer, trying not to focus on what Mikayla said.

"I may be still getting to know you, but I noticed you're like two different people. With him, you're a pushover, and act more like his arm candy. When you're not hanging with him, you're funny, sweet and you; and that's the Mitchie I like; the real Mitchie." Mikayla softly explained.

Mitchie shifted a bit so she was sitting in a position that was facing Mikayla.

"Oh, like your one to talk. One minute, you're closed off and act like a bitch, and the next minute, you're open and sweet." Mitchie retorted.

Mikayla laughed. "Here's the different hun; I'm not acting like two different people. I just keep my walls up."

Mitchie looked into Mikayla's eyes; they looked back softly. "Maybe you should let them down more often." Mitchie's tone was now soft, and it showed that she cared.

Mikayla smiled and she felt her cheeks become warm as a slight blush filled them. "Maybe."

Mitchie shifted her position, back into the position she was in before she moved. She yawned and closed her eyes lightly. The camp rocker was dead tired from everything that happened today, and everything that had been going through her mind. The fact that she was in Mikayla's bed slipped her mind, as she slipped down the headboard and laid her head on the pillow which use to be behind her back.

Caitlyn focused on her beats again; slightly getting jealous that her and Mikayla were getting close, when Mitchie was her best friend.

Mitchie felt herself dozing off and soon sleep overtook her. The even breaths Mitchie made, and her slight gentle snore made Mikayla smile. The pop star closed her laptop, and got up out of bed, setting it on the nightstand; while she was up she turned off the lamp. She looked down at Mitchie and just wanted to watch her sleep, but she felt a yawn coming on. Mikayla glanced at Mitchie's empty bed, thinking whether or not she should sleep there, or curl into her bed beside Mitchie. Mikayla looked back at the empty spot next to Mitchie and walked back toward her bed.

She slid under the covers, managing to pull them out from under Mitchie. She quietly placed them over Mitchie, who snuggled into them. Mikayla laid there thinking, _what am I getting myself into? _Even though she knew it'd be hard and dramatic to get into Mitchie's life, especially since she had a thing for her; she didn't see why she couldn't try.

The pop star also snuggled into the blankets. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt Mitchie cuddle up to her and Mikayla's heart sped up.

**A/N**: okay so I took note of the constructive criticism and I'm attempting to put more emotion in when they talk. If it's not good enough oh well; be patient with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 6**

Mitchie heard the faint noises of footsteps moving around the cabin. She stretched and felt her arm bump into someone's stomach. She glanced beside her and noticed Mikayla, who was close and had one arm draped over Mitchie's torso. Mitchie carefully shifted and got up out of bed.

Caitlin glared at her friend. "You guys seem to be getting close," she pointed out, a bit jealous and disapproving.

"Yeah...I guess," Mitchie said groggily, not fully awake to hold a conversation.

"Hope it's worth it," Caitlyn said, hoping Mitchie wouldn't get hurt.

Mitchie furrowed her brows as she walked over to her bed and bent down to retrieve her bag. She picked it up and sat it on her bed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mitchie asked defensively, as she rooted for some clothes.

"You'll see. She'll just stab you in the back," Caitlyn bitched. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door loud enough behind her that Mikayla grumbled and opened her eyes.

Mikayla grumbled again and slowly sat up in her bed. "Morning," she whispered gently, liking the fact that she got to see Mitchie every morning for the summer.

Mitchie sent her a goofy smile. "Morning."

Mitchie finally chose an outfit; she settled on a pair of black short shorts and a pink tank top. Mitchie walked into the bathroom that they had in their cabin to get changed.

Mikayla lazily got out of bed and grabbed a simple outfit from the dresser. She quickly slipped out of her current clothes and slipped on tight jean Capri's, and a purple low cut t-shirt. Just as she finished changing, Mitchie emerged from the bathroom.

Mikayla's eyes widened as she looked at Mitchie; her eyes traveled the camp rocker. Mikayla knew she was hot from the moment she saw her in the cafeteria, but she didn't think Mitchie would ever make her heart race and make her speechless.

"Ready to go?" Mitchie questioned, knocking Mikayla out of her trance.

"For what? Isn't class every other day?" Mikayla asked, confused.

Mitchie laughed. "Yeah they are. And are you ready for helping my mom in the kitchen? She said you volunteered for it."

Mikayla's eyes widened. "I totally forgot about that."

"Let's go," Mitchie said, a laugh seeping into her voice.

Mikayla followed Mitchie as they walked to the kitchen. The walk was silent, but it wasn't awkward for either of them; it was comfortable. As they grew close to the kitchen, Mikayla gently nudged Mitchie's arms with hers; a slight attempt to flirt. Mitchie looked over at her and smiled; she nudged her back and they both let out a laugh.

"So what's your mom going to make us cook?" Mikayla asked as they reached the kitchen's door.

"Maybe she'll make you play with hamburger meat," Mitchie said, teasing her. Mitchie slid the back door of the kitchen open and Mikayla let out an "ew." They both laughed and Mikayla grabbed onto Mitchie's arm.

Mitchie laughed and Connie turned around from the counter and smiled at them.

"Hey girls!"

Mikayla released Mitchie's arm and smiled at Connie.

"Hey mom," Mitchie said, upset that their fun was ruined.

"Hello Mrs. Torres," Mikayla said, awkwardly.

"Oh, call me Connie," she said, as she took out a recipe from her book and set it on the counter. "Why don't you guys come over here and get out the ingredients for cookies."

Mikayla and Mitchie exchanged a look and walked over to the counter. They began doing their job in complete silence. Connie watched them and noticed they were doing a good job and decided she could use a well-deserved break.

"Girls, I'm going to take a break. Don't screw anything up...please."

"Alright," Mikayla and Mitchie said at the same time. They laughed and Mitchie began to measure out the flour.

"You're doing it wrong; we don't need the flour yet," Mikayla said, teasing her.

"But we will. I'm just measuring it, not mixing it."

"Well that measures liquid," Mikayla said, pointing to the liquid measuring cup. "Use this; it's easier." Mikayla passed her a small white measuring cup, with 1 cup written on the handle.

"They both work. Does it matter which one I use?" Mitchie said, starting to bicker back.

Mitchie picked up some flour in her hand, and let it sit there.

"But this one is-"

Mitchie cut Mikayla off as she threw the flour onto her shirt. Mitchie began to laugh and Mikayla smiled at her slyly.

"Torres, you did not just throw flour at me," Mikayla's tone was flirtatious.

"Oh, but I did," Mitchie flirted back.

Mikayla was jumping up and down in her head; she loved the flirtatious tone in Mitchie's voice. She couldn't believe that Mitchie was flirting back. Mikayla reached across Mitchie and picked up some flour and smiled at Mitchie.

"I'm so getting you back," Mitchie teased.

Mitchie held a cocky smile, thinking Mikayla couldn't possibly beat her. Before Mitchie could say a word, Mikayla had thrown flour at her, some of it covering her neck.

"I'm going to kill you," Mitchie said, stepping closer to Mikayla.

"I'd like to see you try," Mikayla whispered, caught off guard by the closeness of Mitchie.

Mitchie reached for the icing sugar and ripped the bag open.

"You wouldn't." Mitchie stepped closer to Mikayla once again, and held the bag over her head. Mitchie tipped the icing sugar out of it, and all over Mikayla's head.

"Oh I just did."

Mikayla smiled and walked away to the end of the counter where the chocolate chips were. She opened the bag and began to throw chocolate chips at Mitchie. Mitchie looked into Mikayla's eyes. She never would have guessed that her and Mikayla would be getting along this well, when a day ago Mikayla hated her.

Mitchie turned around facing the counter. She tried to decide whether or not to use flour or sugar to throw next. Mikayla grabbed some flour out of the big flour bag, which was located near her. She quietly walked toward Mitchie, slowly going behind her. Mikayla slipped her arm around Mitchie's waist holding her there, she brought her hand in front of Mitchie's face, and she rubbed her hand into Mitchie's face, making it covered in flour.

When Mikayla moved her hand, Mitchie spit out the flour that had gotten into her mouth. Mitchie rubbed it away from her eyes and laughed. Mikayla laughed too, but the laughter died down quickly as they both noticed their bodies were touching. Mikayla still had herself wrapped around Mitchie from the back. Mikayla's hand still rested on Mitchie's waist, causing Mitchie's heart to speed up. She took in a deep breath pulling herself back together. Mitchie slipped out of Mikayla's light grip and turned around, facing her.

They weren't far apart, and Mitchie grabbed Mikayla's shoulder's turning her and switching positions, so that Mikayla's back was now facing the counter. Their faces were inches away and they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Mitchie pushed Mikayla back, leaning her against the counter and their bodies pressed against each other as Mitchie reached behind Mikayla to grab the measuring cup full of flour. Mikayla's heart was speeding, faster than it had with her past crushes. She suddenly felt weak in the knees, as if she was about to fall to the ground. Her breathing became faster and deeper. Mitchie brought the measuring cup that was full of flour over her friend's head and dumped it, causing the flour to go everywhere. It fell down into Mikayla's face, and almost covered her eyes, and covered her lips. Mitchie started to laugh and Mikayla glared at her.

"Thanks," Mikayla said flatly; some of the flour spraying off her lips as she talked.

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said sincerely. Mikayla smiled, flour still stuck to her lips. Mitchie raised her hand and grazed her fingers over Mikayla's lips, wiping off the flour. The pop star's eyes fluttered closed at the contact and her heart rate picked up once again. Mitchie was driving her insane and she didn't know why. She didn't know Mitchie that long but yet the girl made her go insane.

Mikayla's eyes opened and she looked at Mitchie's lips, and then her eyes. Mikayla slipped her hands onto Mitchie's hips and pulled her as close as she could get. Mikayla leaned her head closer, wanting to connect their lips, which were now just barely apart. Mitchie breathed heavily, becoming nervous, unsure of what to do.

Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips became closer. Just as they were about to kiss, the door swung open. Shane glanced at them and his eyes went wide. The sound knocked Mitchie and Mikayla out of their trance and Mitchie jumped away from her new friend.

"What...what is going on?" Shane nearly shouted, clearly pissed.

Mitchie looked at the ground. She liked Shane as a friend but she really liked Mikayla. She wished she would've told Shane because now she felt bad for hurting him even more than she would have.

"Nothing," Mikayla mumbled.

Shane walked closer to the counter, glaring at Mikayla, as if he was ready to pick a fight.

"Yeah right! This is the second time I've seen you hitting on my girlfriend. I let it slide last time because I thought Mitchie was smart enough not to fall for it."

"Hey, she is smart! And I didn't intend to 'hit'..." Mitchie made quotations with her fingers as she said the word hit. "...on your 'girlfriend'."

"Cut the crap Mikayla," Shane looked over at Mitchie who felt horrible. She looked up, with a sad expression on her face. His eyes connected with hers and she saw the hurt and the anger in her best friend's eyes.

"I thought we had something, but you threw it away for her? Out of everyone you could've chosen, you choose her. The one person who will hurt anyone to get what she wants, a spoiled brat!" Shane focused on Mitchie the whole time, the anger flooding out in his words.

"Shane!" Mitchie said, trying to calm him down.

"Mitchie, it's okay," Mikayla whispered, trying not to cause anymore drama. She use to love scenes like this, but lately, she thought they were overrated.

"No it's not. Nobody deserves to be treated like that," Mitchie whispered back, Shane not hearing her.

"But wait; maybe you guys deserve each other. You're both liars," Shane spat back.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mikayla said harshly, defending Mitchie.

Shane looked at Mitchie, wanting to hurt her back.

"Isn't that what you did the last summer, lie to everyone. You didn't even have the decency to tell anyone your mom was a chef; all you wanted was popularity. I fell for you, and I gave you my heart and you stomped on it. I trust you again and you've stomped on it for the second time. I even gave you that popularity you craved! I guess it was just your voice that I fell for, because your personality sucks."

"Last summer was a mistake," Mitchie whispered, hurting inside.

"Hey! Back off!" Mikayla flipped, her anger flaring up inside. She hated the way he was talking to Mitchie and for some reason, she felt like she had to protect her.

A tear rolled down Mitchie's cheek. She didn't know what upset her more; the fact that she was falling for someone who wasn't Shane, or what Shane said.

"No, I've known her for a year. You've known her for less than a week. You don't know her!"

"Shane..." Mitchie began. Shane looked at her, and smirked. "Length doesn't matter. She knows me a lot more than you think."

"Wait, do you actually like her?"

Mitchie was silent, trying to think of how to answer his question.

"Mitchie?" Shane added, getting impatient.

Mitchie looked over at Mikayla and then back at Shane. Mitchie nodded and Shane's eyes widened again.

"Are you kidding me? I still can't understand how you could like her. She's so-"

"Outside now!" Mitchie said, walking out from behind the counter and grabbing Shane's arm.

Once they were outside, Mikayla walked to the door, trying to listen in.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Because I thought you loved me and you hurt me," Shane said, calming down slightly.

"I do love you, just as a friend."

"Mitchie, you lied to me again!" Shane raised his voice, getting angry again.

"I never said I loved you; I never returned it. Shane you're a great guy; but after last summer, I knew we weren't right-"Mitchie started calmly but got interrupted.

"You wouldn't have said this if she didn't show up!"

"Honestly, I probably would've."

"Mitchie, you never stand up for yourself; you would've kept it in!" Shane yelled. As he yelled, a bunch of campers, including Tess, Caitlyn, Peggy, Barron and the rest of the crew and many others began to overhear and form around them.

Mikayla slid the door open, walked outside and stood close to it, with her arms folded.

"You know she doesn't even want to be your friend! She's just doing this to get back at me!" Shane continued.

"It's all about you isn't it?" Mitchie mumbled, slightly depressed.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you. Why would someone that famous want to be friends with you, unless she was doing it to backstab me?"

Mitchie's eyes widened; she was shocked at Shane's words, mainly because he had been famous and showed interest in her.

"Wow you're a jerk," Mikayla said in a flat tone, causing Shane to move closer to Mitchie.

"Stay out of it!" Shane yelled.

"Don't yell at her," Mitchie's voice was jagged and mean. Shane was shocked at her tone and stepped back a bit.

Shane side-glanced at Mikayla, who still held a straight, pissed off face.

"You know she's gay right?"

"So, I don't judge people. I never judged you," Mitchie said.

Shane rolled his eyes, digging in his head for another insult, ignoring what Mitchie said.

"Well you're just another notch in her headboard," Shane said, his words rolling off his tongue like venom.

"Shane...what is wrong with you? You've changed," Mitchie said quietly.

"So have you," Shane snapped back, looking from her to Mikayla and then back at her.

He flung his hands in the air and decided to give up.

"You know what, I'm a pop star. I don't need this!" Shane said, acting exactly like he had on his first day of Camp Rock last year.

The crowd cheered as they became more interested in the fight.

Mitchie's eyes watered and a tear fell from them.

"You're a jerk," she whispered, fighting back more tears. She sent him one more glance and stormed away, making her way through the crowd and back to her cabin.

Shane laughed and Mikayla walked up toward him, glaring at him. She remained silent and didn't say a word. However, she raised her hand and it connected with his cheek as she slapped him. Shane raised his hand and rubbed his face, almost crying from the pain. Mikayla snickered at him and ran off.

"Mitchie...wait!" she cried, trying to catch up to her.

**A/N: ****I know in Camp Rock he seems like he wouldn't yell and fight with someone, but in this chapter he fought with Mikayla and Mitchie; now when he does I brought out the spoiled side of him, that we saw in the beginning of Camp Rock, that's why he got so mean. And I know in the movie Mitchie doesn't yell and freak out at anyone; but she was never put in a position like this so I played off of it. She's still in character just defending herself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 7**

"Mitchie wait!" Mikayla shouted, still chasing after her.

Mitchie ignored her and stormed into their cabin, closing and locking the door behind her. Mikayla soon caught up and ran up the cabins stairs. She pulled on the door, expecting it to open but it didn't budge.

"Mitchie, open the door," Mikayla pleaded, softly, trying to show Mitchie she cared.

Mitchie just ignored her. She wasn't exactly sure what she was upset about. There were many things; she had no idea Shane was that much of a jerk and she was still embarrassed from admitting she liked Mikayla.

"Mitchie..." Mikayla pounded on the door.

"Go away," Mitchie mumbled.

The doors were pretty thin, which made it easy for them to hear each other.

"I'm not going to do that."

"I'm asking you to." Mitchie's voice was soft; tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe she lost her best friend. She also didn't think falling in love would hurt this much.

"I never listen." Mikayla attempted to make Mitchie smile. Her attempt seemed to work a little bit because Mitchie showed off a half smile.

"I don't really want to talk." The camp rocker got comfortable on her bed as she curled up with her song book. She laid on her stomach with her head at the end of the bed. She began writing as the words just seemed to float onto the paper.

"Fine," Mikayla mumbled, walking down the stairs and around to the back of their cabin. Mikayla was too stubborn to give up. She knew Mitchie needed her, and a part of her knew what Mitchie was feeling. Judging by the blush that flooded Mitchie's cheeks when she nodded to Shane's question about liking her, she knew Mitchie was embarrassed.

Mikayla now at the back of the cabin studied the window. It was the only way she was going to get in. The window wasn't high and Mikayla's height gave her an advantage. She reached up and pushed on the window with a lot of force hoping it would budge. After many times of attempting to push it up, it finally began to slide. Mikayla smiled as the window opened, but her smile fell fast as she realized it was going to be a hell of a time getting through the window. The good part was these windows didn't have screens. She carefully grabbed the edge and pulled herself up. She was becoming proud of herself as she made it practically half way in. Mitchie was still focused on her book, and wasn't even paying attention. Mikayla pushed herself a little more and just as she was about to pull her legs in, her shoe got caught and she found herself falling face first into the floor.

Mitchie's eyes shot up from her journal and she rushed off of her bed and over to Mikayla.

"Ouch..." Mikayla said with a whine.

Mitchie was worried, but she couldn't hold in a laugh. She began to laugh and Mikayla shifted onto her back. Her nose was throbbing. In reflex, she grabbed it with her hand, hoping it'd make it feel better.

"Well, I got you to laugh," Mikayla said; looking up at Mitchie, who was kneeling beside her.

Mitchie's laughter died down and she looked at Mikayla with soft eyes, concerned. Nobody had ever gone to that much effort just to talk to her or to make her feel better.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just laying here holding my throbbing nose." The sarcasm was dripping off of every word.

"Are you stupid?"

"I must be, but it's your fault."

Mitchie's face filled with shock. "How is it my fault?"

"You didn't open the damn door!" Mikayla said, with a small yell.

"Well, I didn't expect you to climb through the window," Mitchie said.

"I'm stubborn, especially when it comes to you." Mikayla connected her eyes with Mitchie's. A small blush filled Mitchie's cheeks.

Mitchie gently grabbed the hand that Mikayla was using to cover her nose. She shifted it and looked at the pop star's nose.

"Does it still hurt?" Mitchie softly asked.

Mikayla's eyes shifted to her hand, which Mitchie was still holding. She smiled and looked back at Mitchie.

"A little less now."

Mitchie's smile slowly appeared and Mikayla couldn't stop staring. She was getting sick of lying on the floor, so she shifted and sat up.

"It's a little red, and I think it may be swollen," Mitchie said. She let go of Mikayla's hand and stood up. Without a word, she made her way to the door and out of the cabin.

Mikayla looked around at the empty cabin, a bit confused. She wished people would tell her where they're going before they just take off. Mikayla rolled her eyes and slowly got up from the floor, as she did she realized her knee hurt too. She walked over to her bed and sat down, hanging her feet over the side.

Mitchie quickly entered the cafeteria, her eyes exploring everywhere. Her eyes found Shane and his crew and she immediately looked away. Shane watched her softly; he knew he had been a jerk, but his pride was preventing him from apologizing.

"Hi," Mitchie said to the cafeteria worker, slightly out of breath from the run down there.

"What can I get you?" the lady asked.

"Do you have any ice packs?"

The lady gave Mitchie a weird look, but nodded anyway. She went into the back and Mitchie stood there, waiting for the ice. She turned her head a bit and sent a glance Shane's way. He was watching her the whole time. When she glanced, he looked away, as if nothing happened. Mitchie didn't understand why they couldn't be friends. She didn't miss the relationship; she missed the friendship. Mitchie use to tell Shane everything, if they weren't fighting, and didn't just end a year long relationship, Shane would be the person she'd talk to about her feelings for Mikayla. If she tried now, he'd never listen.

"Here you go sweetie," the lady said, as she handed Mitchie an ice pack.

"Thanks." Mitchie headed out of the cafeteria and made her way back to the cabin.

Mikayla was still sitting there, not doing much. She was staring at the floor for the most part. The door creaked as it opened and Mikayla's eyes shot up to Mitchie. Mitchie walked over to her in complete silence, she sat beside the pop star and rested her hand on her knee. She leaned closer and gently touched the ice pack to Mikayla's nose.

Mikayla smiled; Mitchie continued to surprise her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mitchie said. Mikayla grabbed the ice pack, holding it herself. Mikayla looked down at Mitchie's hand which was still resting on her knee. Mitchie noticed where Mikayla was looking and yanked her hand away.

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said, thinking Mikayla was upset by it.

"I didn't say anything about it."

A thick silence filled the room and both girls began to feel awkward. Mikayla decided it was time to break the silence.

"So, you like me?"

Mitchie looked at Mikayla with her eyes wide. She was shocked at the bluntness of Mikayla's question.

"Well...I...well."

"Don't hurt yourself," Mikayla said a laugh hiding in her voice.

Mitchie took in a deep breath; she was never good at this type of thing. It always made her sweaty and nervous.

"You don't have to answer; I was just...being stupid," Mikayla said, suddenly feeling upset for making Mitchie uncomfortable.

"You're not stupid...and well I don't hate you," Mitchie said, sort of answering Mikayla's question with a wink, starting to flirt.

"Well that's good." Mikayla smiled even though she wasn't sure how to take that. She was hoping Mitchie would just open up to her because Mitchie had been the easiest person to warm up to in many years.

"Mikayla...look I like you...It's just-"

Mikayla leaned over toward Mitchie and rested her hand on Mitchie's jaw. Before Mitchie could continue her thought, Mikayla connected their lips. Mitchie was shocked. Her eyes widened but in a split second, as she felt the warmth of Mikayla's lips on hers, her eyes fluttered closed. Mitchie fell into the kiss and began to kiss back, loosening up. She shocked herself. Mikayla felt herself begin to fall; her crush was turning into something more, something she had never felt before. Without a warning, Mitchie broke the kiss and climbed onto Mikayla's lap, almost straddling her. Mitchie smiled with a blush in her cheeks. Mikayla returned a smile and connected their lips again.

Mitchie's fingers went into Mikayla's hair and the feel of it made Mikayla weaken, even more than she already had. Mitchie leaned her body into Mikayla, knocking her backwards onto her back. Mitchie never expected she'd ever kiss her celebrity crush, let alone be on top of her. The kiss deepened and Mikayla softly moaned as she felt Mitchie's body press into hers. The pop star decided to test the waters, and she grazed her tongue along Mitchie's bottom lip begging for entrance. Mitchie smiled into the kiss and allowed Mikayla in. Mikayla gently kissed Mitchie, gently connected their tongues. Mitchie let out a soft moan, loving the feel of it. She loved how soft Mikayla was, compared to Shane and her first kiss from back home. It was different with Mikayla; Mitchie never thought a kiss could be this soft.

Mikayla's hands explored Mitchie's shirt covered back, wishing she could be touching her skin. But Mikayla didn't want to move that fast; she wasn't ready for that yet, even though Shane thought she had slept around when in reality, she hadn't slept with anyone. The camp rocker happily sighed into the kiss and her hand gently pressed into Mikayla's side.

A voice outside, close to the cabin, echoed and both Mitchie and Mikayla recognized the voice. The sound of their cabin stairs creaking tore them out of their moment, and they disconnected themselves. Mitchie forced herself off of the pop star and sat back on the bed, beside her, as if nothing happened. Mikayla remained laying down, and grabbed the ice that was in reaching distance and placed it back on her nose, which she had totally forgot about.

The ice connecting with her still swollen nose made her grit her teeth. It hurt as the cold met the hotness of her hurt nose. The cabin door swung open and Caitlyn came inside, laughing into her phone. She looked over at Mitchie and a small but awkward smile arrived on her face.

"Nate, I got to go. See you tonight at the camp fire?"

"_Of course, babe," _Nate said on the other end.

"I love you," Caitlyn said, with puppy dog eyes. After Nate returned the words, she flipped her cell phone shut and glanced over at her roommates. Her eyes focused on Mikayla, and the ice sitting on her nose.

"What happened to you?"

"Like you care," Mikayla retorted.

Mitchie looked down to the ground, and Mikayla noticed she had upset her.

"Look, I don't like you but we're both friends with Mitchie, and we have to try and get along," Caitlyn said. She hated Mikayla but she also couldn't control who Mitchie wanted to be friends with, so she decided to deal with it.

Mitchie looked up at her best friend. Their eyes connected and Caitlyn gave her a smile, even though she was jealous that Mitchie was spending all her time with Mikayla.

"She fell, attempting to climb in the window."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Why were you climbing through the window?"

"Because Mitchie wouldn't unlock the door," Mikayla said, rolling her eyes at Mitchie.

They all broke out in laughter. After they laughed for a while and made jokes about Mikayla falling on her face, Caitlyn made her way to her bed. Mitchie slyly grabbed Mikayla's hand, making sure Caitlyn didn't see it.

"Are you guys going to the camp fire tonight?"

"I have no choice," Mikayla said, realizing it was starting soon. She let go of Mitchie's hand and stood up. She grabbed her guitar and sent a look over at Mitchie. The camp rocker, loved the soft eyed, giddy smile look Mikayla sent her.

Caitlyn grabbed her laptop and headed toward the door. "You coming Mitch?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys there," Mitchie whispered.

Both girls shook their head and surprisingly left the cabin together, getting along.

Mitchie looked around her empty cabin and let out a sigh. She got up and retrieved her guitar. She unzipped the guitar cover and held the guitar and sat herself on her own bed, getting comfy. The brunette reached for her journal under her pillow and flipped to the song she had been writing that Mikayla got a taste of. She began to write more of it, and soon, she had a chorus and two verses.

Her voice started to belt it out as she strummed her guitar.

Tess kicked the ground as she walked down the dirt path outside. Her head had been empty for days and she was stressing about the final jam. She couldn't seem to get the perfect song; all she wanted was to catch a break. As she thought about how to get a good song, the familiar sound of Mitchie's voice filled her ears. The blonde slowly approached the cabin and quietly walked up the cabin stairs, trying not to make a noise. The blonde pushed her ear up against the door and began to listen. A smile crept onto her face, as she came up with a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:** okay so this chapter was mostly filler and I apologize if it sucks. I also apologize if it seems like their relationship is developing overly fast, but I'm doing it to prepare for the next few dramatic chapters ;).

Tess walked away from the cabin and hid in the bushes beside Mitchie's cabin as she heard the music stop.

Mitchie tucked away her guitar and made her way out of the cabin, heading to the fire. She was only going because Mikayla was. She didn't want to see Shane but she knew she'd have to. She got closer to the group as they came into her view. Shane looked up from the ground and sent a smile Mitchie's way. Mitchie smiled back, hoping Shane finally wanted to be friends. She glanced down at Mikayla, who was playing a song and Mitchie thought she was going to melt hearing her voice. She looked for a place to sit and Mikayla had someone beside her on both sides. The only spot left was beside Shane. Shane patted the log, telling Mitchie to sit beside him.

Tess slipped into Mitchie's cabin and found her journal sitting on her bed. She smiled and grabbed it quickly. She hurried out of the cabin before she could get caught. As she walked toward the fire, she glanced through the journal, planning out what song she'd want to take. She settled on the song Mitchie had just finished.

Mitchie shrugged and walked over to Shane, slowly sitting down.

"Hey," Shane said.

"You're actually talking to me?" Mitchie asked, wondering why he suddenly seemed sweet.

"I was out of line. I can't lose you. If I can't have you as my girlfriend...then I want you as my friend," Shane mumbled.

Mitchie was shocked. Just a few hours ago, he was glaring at her in the cafeteria and now he wanted to be friends. Mitchie was a bit confused but at the same time happy that she had her friend back.

"You were more than out of line," she said, not fully wanting to let him in yet.

"I know. Can you forgive me?" Shane looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "You can't help who you fall for." He shot a look over to Tess, who came into view.

Mitchie saw the way he looked at her and a gross feeling filled her stomach. Mitchie was thinking that he moved on fast, but she was also thinking why he'd like Tess.

"You have to be kidding," Mitchie said, laughing slightly.

"Mitch, she's not that bad...we bonded on tour before camp."

Mitchie had forgotten that Tess opened for Connect Three that year. She felt herself get slightly angry at him. He made a big deal about her connecting with Mikayla and here he was, connecting with Tess and sneaking around.

"I didn't realize I liked her until we broke up," Shane said, noticing the pissed off look on Mitchie's face.

"Have you told her?" Mitchie asked, slightly softening up. She couldn't judge him because after all, she never loved him that way and as soon as she met Mikayla, she practically dropped him.

"Not yet...but we're practicing her song for the final jam tonight. I may tell her then. What about you; are you and Mikayla..." He couldn't actually bring himself to say the word 'dating', but Mitchie knew what he was asking.

"I think so...we kissed," Mitchie said, blushing slightly. She looked away from Shane and over at Mikayla who had finished singing, and was roasting a marshmellow. The light from the fire hit Mikayla's face perfectly, and Mitchie found herself slowly smiling softly at the girl she was falling for. Mikayla felt eyes staring at her. She looked up and connected her eyes with Mitchie's. Mitchie's smile got bigger and Mikayla couldn't resist; she smiled back. Mikayla ate her marshmellow and placed her stick on the ground. She grabbed her guitar and got up from the log. Mitchie watched her walk away and the camp rocker looked over at Shane.

"See you around," Mitchie said, getting up to catch up to Mikayla.

"Hey," she said, finally catching up.

Mikayla smiled. "Good you got the hint," the pop star said with a wink.

Mikayla grabbed Mitchie's hand as they walked and entwined their fingers.

"So, I see you and Shane are getting along," Mikayla said, slightly jealous.

"For now..." Mitchie mumbled, having a feeling it wouldn't last long.

Mikayla laughed. They reached their cabin and Mikayla ran up the stairs, and before entering, she turned to Mitchie.

"I'll be back."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows in confused but waited outside for her. Mikayla sat her guitar on her bed and took in a deep breath, nervous about what she was going to give and ask Mitchie. The pop star regrouped herself and walked back outside. Mitchie looked at her softly. Mikayla looked into Mitchie's gentle eyes as she grabbed her hand again.

"You have amazing eyes," Mikayla said, causing Mitchie to blush.

The girls began to walk in complete silence as Mikayla led them to the pier. To Mikayla, it was their spot; it was when she realized Mitchie was the only one she wanted to open up to. When they arrived to Mikayla's destination, they both stared at the sunset. The sky was lit up with tints of orange and yellow. Mikayla sat down on a grassy patch because she didn't feel like getting to close to the water, or going onto the pier. Mitchie tore her eyes away from the sunset and looked down at Mikayla. She made her way over to her and sat down beside her. Mikayla sighed and leaned her head back on the tree behind her. For once in a long time, she was fully relaxed with someone. Mitchie was close to Mikayla, and she drew little circles with her finger on Mikayla's leg. Mikayla smiled and looked over at Mitchie.

"I have something for you," Mikayla said, slowly taking off the ring she was showing to the class.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "You can't be serious; we just got together. I can't take this...it means so much to you..." Mitchie began to ramble.

"Mitchie, just take it. You're the only one I've been able to get close to in a long time...just take it." Mikayla's voice was a whisper.

Mitchie nodded and took the ring from Mikayla's hand. They sat in silence for a while, staring at the night sky. Mitchie's thoughts were running a hundred miles per hour and Mikayla, well she was out of it. Mikayla sighed, startling Mitchie. It was the only sound she heard from the girl for a while; it scared her in the silence.

Mikayla laughed. "Sorry," she said as she started getting up. She held out her hand and helped Mitchie up. Mitchie rolled her eyes and playfully bumped into Mikayla. Mikayla in return teased Mitchie back as she started to tickle her.

"Stop...Stop," Mitchie said between laughs.

Mikayla did what she was told and looked into Mitchie's eyes. She pulled the camp rocker closer and gently grazed her lips with her own. Their eyes fluttered shut and they relaxed into the kiss. Mitchie felt like she was floating.

The disconnected from one another and Mikayla grabbed Mitchie's hand as they walked back toward the cabin.

"So...Mitchie, there's something I want to talk about," Mikayla whispered, as they walked.

"What is it?" Mitchie said, stopping. She wasn't one for having serious talks while they walked.

"You know those things Shane said?" Mikayla asked, facing Mitchie and looking at her intently.

Mitchie nodded, not wanting to think about them.

"I want you to know that I'm not like that; it's never been like that. I don't mess around with a lot of girls. In fact, I haven't even been in love before. I never had anyone close enough to me that was worth being with. I just thought you should know."

Mitchie squeezed Mikayla's hand and began walking again. "You didn't have to tell me. I understand, besides your past is your past, you can't change it," Mitchie said, thinking back to her old relationships (which only equalled two). She broke both of their hearts, while trying to figure out what her heart wanted. For Mitchie, it wasn't easy to figure herself out. She battled with being unpopular to being unsure with her sexuality. But to her, holding Mikayla's hand felt right; it felt more right than holding Shane's.

"I know, but I also wanted to tell you that I have bad habit of giving up on relationships, and pushing people away."

"I understand..." Mitchie said, being honest.

Mikayla pushed their cabin door open and unlocked their hands. They entered the cabin, becoming silent. They looked around, realizing Caitlyn wasn't there. Mikayla found this as the perfect opportunity to kiss Mitchie. She connected their lips and they fell into a rhythm.

"You know Mikayla's just going to break Mitchie's heart, right?" Nate said, sitting across from his brother at the fire. No one was there except for Shane and Nate, or so they thought. Shane shoved his marshmellow in his mouth, thinking of what to say. Neither one of them was sure how they landed on this topic; it was just random.

"It's her choice," he mumbled, still chewing.

"I think it's an odd match, I mean they seem so different," Nate said, beginning to roast his own marshmellow.

"Opposites attract," Shane said, thinking about his new found crush on Tess.

"That's cheesy," Nate mumbled. "It just seems weird. I mean it's still an odd match regardless."

Caitlyn walked up behind Nate. She'd been standing close by most of the conversation; as the conversation got more in depth, she became more interested.

"Who's an odd match?" She said, putting her arms around Nate's neck. Nate arched his head up, slightly looking at his girlfriend.

"Mitchie and Mikayla," Nate said.

"What?" Caitlyn was shocked. She had no idea...she was pissed that Mitchie didn't tell her. They told each other everything.

"Is that why you guys broke up?" she asked Shane, who once again had a marshmellow in his mouth.

"Why don't you ask her, she's your best friend," Shane said, getting annoyed at the conversation. He was trying to get over Mitchie, not sulk over her.

"I will," Caitlyn stormed off, toward the cabin. She wanted to know why Mitchie kept it from her.


	9. Chapter 9

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 9**

Mikayla was settled on top of Mitchie, their legs entwined and their lips passionately connected. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Mikayla's neck, bringing her closer. The pop star gently ran her hand down Mitchie's side, over the clothing. Just as she was going to slip her hand under Mitchie's shirt, the cabin door flew open. Mikayla immediately jumped off Mitchie, almost falling off the bed. Mikayla rolled her eyes; when she was with Mitchie she was more of a klutz than she ever had been.

Mitchie looked away from Mikayla and focused on the person standing at the door. Mitchie slowly sat up, fixing her wrinkled shirt as she did so.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Caitlyn wasn't mad at Mitchie's choice in dating material; she was more upset that Mitchie didn't come to her about this.

Mikayla froze up, as Caitlyn stared at Mitchie. Pissed off, Mikayla realized that all she had done to Mitchie since they got there was mess up her friendships, relationships and pulled on her heartstrings.

Mitchie got up making her way over to her best friend. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how to."

Caitlyn stormed out of the cabin, wanting to talk to Mitchie alone. As expected, Mitchie followed her outside, not even sending a glance to Mikayla.

"Mitch, we tell each other everything. Why'd you hide this from me?" Caitlyn questioned, some anger still in her voice.

Mitchie was about to say something but Caitlyn spoke up again. "And I want the truth, Mitchie."

Mitchie sighed. "Because I didn't think you'd approve." Mitchie looked down at the ground, gently kicking the dirty path.

"Nobody approves of Mikayla, but I wouldn't tell you who you can and can't date," Caitlyn said, feeling hurt that Mitchie thought she wouldn't understand.

"I didn't mean about her, I meant the fact that I'm...with a girl," Mitchie managed to spit out.

"Mitchie, I don't care about that. You're my best friend...I love you no matter what. I'm just upset that you kept this from me." Caitlyn looked at Mitchie softly, their eyes connected and Mitchie began to feel bad for hiding it.

"I'm sorry...I was just confused..."

Caitlyn sent Mitchie a smile and walked toward her. She wrapped her arms around her, bringing her into a hug.

Mitchie sighed happily, glad that she didn't lose her friend.

Mikayla took a deep breath as she stood outside her cabin with her two bags. It didn't take her long to pack everything up. She had no idea why she was running away from Mitchie and her problems. She and Mitchie really didn't have any problems but Mikayla had her own personal problems. She felt horrible; she felt responsible for splitting up Shane and Mitchie, and causing the fight between Mitchie and Caitlyn. Mikayla felt like she was ruining Mitchie's life instead of making it better. To her, she had no other way to make it better. Mikayla was use to always running away, instead of opening up and now she was falling into an old habit. It didn't help that Caitlyn has scared the shit of her when she stormed into the cabin.

Mikayla sent a look over to Mitchie and Caitlyn and sighed. She knew she'd probably regret this but she thought it was for the best. She walked away, leaving Mitchie and the cabin behind her. The pop star made her way to Brown's cabin to get another cabin assigned to her.

"Come on..." Caitlyn said, grabbing Mitchie's hand. The headed off toward the cafeteria, Caitlyn leading the way.

Mitchie laughed as they walked into the cafeteria. She looked over at Nate and Shane, who waved them over.

"Hey guys," Nate said, disregarding the conversation they had behind Mitchie's back.

"Hey," Caitlyn said, slipping in beside Nate.

Mitchie smiled shyly at Shane, and Shane shifted so that Mitchie could sit down. "Thanks," she said. Mitchie awkwardly slipped in beside Shane and became silent.

"So, are you guys doing anything for the final jam?" Shane asked, starting up a conversation trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yeah, Nate and I are doing something together. What about you?" Caitlyn asked, looking at Mitchie.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled.

Shane slipped his arm around Mitchie's shoulders, in a friendly gesture. "You should, you'd definitely win," he said.

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't really have anything planned."

Shane took his time pulling his arm away from Mitchie, but he did reluctantly. Even though he was crushing on Tess, he'd only love Mitchie and he'd always want her.

Mikayla knocked on Browns door lightly. "I'm coming," he said. Mikayla knocked again and Brown swung the door open seconds later. "I said I was coming." Mikayla took in a deep breath, fighting back tears, being strong and acting like everything was okay, when it wasn't. Brown looked down at Mikayla's bags and rolled his eyes.

"You're not leaving. I need you here the whole summer."

"I'm not leaving. I just need a new cabin."

"Why is that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I just need my own cabin...There was an empty one I was practicing my dancing in...I have some...problems with my roommates."

Brown rolled his eyes and grabbed some keys off of a key rack."Here," he said tossing her the keys. "Stars are so temperamental," he added.

Mikayla was about to defend herself but shook it off instead. She left Brown's cabin without a goodbye and headed to her new one. As she walked down the grassy yet dirty path, she thought about Mitchie. She missed her already. Thinking of the camp rocker made Mikayla's heart race and her head spin.

_I love her_... Mikayla thought, realizing that only made her sigh. She knew it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make her life or Mitchie's life any easier. The stairs to her cabin door creaked as she slowly walked up them. She stuck her key in the door and unlocked it. She took a big long sigh and walked in. As she sat her stuff down, she realized how dumb she was being, for walking away without saying a word to Mitchie. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

She typed in the words "Where are you? –Mik" and pressed the send button.

Seconds later her phone buzzed in reply. "In the Caf-Mitch"

"Okay, we need to talk...-Mik"

"Meet me here? - Mitch" were the words that popped up on Mikayla's screen. Mikayla closed her phone and shoved it back in her pocket, and began to make her way toward Mitchie.

Mitchie let out a huge laugh in response to Shane's crazy story about the stupidest thing him and Nate ever did. Shane stretched his arm, leaning it over the Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie stiffened, but ignored it.

"Remember the time I came to visit you, during spring break?" Caitlyn asked, staring at Mitchie.

"Oh my god, yes! We threw water balloons at people from the balcony."

Mitchie and Caitlyn began to laugh at the memory. Mikayla walked into the cafeteria and noticed Mitchie having fun with her friends. Mikayla forced a smile, and stood there watching them. Mitchie's eyes shifted and landed on Mikayla, who looked lost and slightly hurt.

"I'll be right back," Mitchie said, getting up from the table. She slowly made her way to Mikayla, who began to walk out of the cafeteria, Mitchie following close behind.

"What's wrong...you seem-"

"I can't be with you," Mikayla said, bluntly. Her eyes connected with Mitchie's, only briefly before Mikayla had to look away.

"What...why!" Mitchie asked, confused. She was caught off guard and hated the fact that her friends warned her Mikayla would hurt her and she never listened.

"Look, you and I...we aren't meant to be together. You need someone who can open their heart to you, someone who won't...chase your friends away."

"Where is this coming from?" Mitchie asked, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Look, just leave...You deserve better than me..." Mikayla looked into Mitchie's eyes once more. She hated how broken they looked. She hurt Mitchie, something she never wanted to do. But she knew it was for the better. This way she wouldn't hurt Mitchie even more down the road. The pop star turned her back on Mitchie and began to walk away.

"That's it...you're just giving up because you're scared?" Mitchie said, loud enough so Mikayla would hear her. Mikayla turned around and walked back up to her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I'm walking away so I don't hurt you," Mikayla said, searching Mitchie's eyes, which were becoming wet with tears.

"Well it's too late, because you already did..." Mitchie mumbled, and with that she turned her back on Mikayla and stormed away, heading back to her cabin instead of back to her friends.

Mikayla stood there and watched her walk away. She wanted to run after her, say she was sorry, and tell Mitchie that she loved her; but instead she turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

**A/N:** I know it's short...and kind of sad. But I hope you guys liked it. More coming asap :)...and ur prob gonna hate me for splittin the up :P oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 10**

Mitchie laid there, silent on her bed. She played with the ring that Mikayla had given her which she has yet to remove from her finger. The camp rocker had dried out her eyes with too many tears. She lost track of time and lost track of everything around her.

The cabin door creaked open, startling her in the silence. She jumped slightly and leaned up in her bed against the headboard. Caitlyn observed her friend and noticed she had been crying. She looked around and also realized Mikayla's stuff and the pop star herself was gone.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked, walking over to Mitchie and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't really want to talk about," Mitchie said, holding back her tears.

Caitlyn nodded; she had to at least know if her friend was okay. "Are you alright?"

"No..." Mitchie said bluntly, too hurt and careless to hide it.

Caitlyn shifted and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Mitchie leaned herself into Caitlyn, taking a deep breath.

"It'll be okay Mitch, I promise."

Mitchie sighed. "No it won't...but thanks for trying to make me feel better."

They remained like this for a while, in complete silence. Once in a while, Mitchie would cry again and Caitlyn would be right beside her to make her laugh.

Mitchie shifted and stared at the ceiling.

"You probably want to laugh at me, don't you?" Mitchie asked, breaking the long silence they had.

Caitlyn's eyes shot open at the sound and she slowly stretched.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because you were right about her..."

Caitlyn was about to open her mouth, but Mitchie continued talking. "Just please don't say I told you so."

Caitlyn nodded and held back the urge to say it. A soft knock made their attention turn to the door. Shane quietly walked in and his face fell once he saw Mitchie.

"What happened?" he asked. Mitchie was hoping nobody else would ask that question.

Mitchie still hadn't told Caitlyn and the camp rocker sighed deciding to tell them and get it over with.

"Mikayla dumped me..."

Shane's expression turned to anger. "Why?"

"She thought it'd hurt me if she stayed with me, and that I was better off not being with her...or something along those lines."

Shane rolled his eyes and stormed out of the cabin; he was determined to confront Mikayla. Shane walked along the cabins, looking for her new one. He figured it wouldn't be that hard to find, seeing as she was had to be located in the councillor's area. Mitchie jolted out of her cabin, followed by Caitlyn.

"Shane, stop it!" Mitchie yelled after him, not wanting to be immature about this.

Shane heard music coming from one cabin in particular and right off he knew it was Mikayla, only because he knew it use to be vacant.

"Mitchie, she can't just break your heart," Shane said, looking softly at her. Their eyes connected and briefly Mitchie saw the old Shane shine through. For once Shane was caring about her, and protecting her instead of doing something for his own selfish reasons.

Mikayla had to get her mind off of Mitchie. She flipped the switch on her CD player and turned it up. Her body was ahead of her mind and she began to dance, the one thing that always calmed her down. Her mind was still going a hundred miles a minute and it was all about Mitchie. She knew she made a huge mistake but she also knew Mitchie wouldn't get hurt (even more than she did) this way. Mikayla sighed loudly as she did a turn and shook her head, causing her hair to fly around. A loud knock at the door knocked her out of her zone.

Shane opened the door, impatient for Mikayla to answer.

"How could you hurt her?" Shane said loudly, walking up to Mikayla.

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked up the cabin's stairs and stood in front of the door, not wanting to go inside. Mikayla looked over at Mitchie and their sad eyes connected. Mitchie saw the sadness in Mikayla's eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Shane stop it. Let's just go," Mitchie said, looking up at him.

"No," he responded and turned back to Mikayla.

Mikayla sighed. "You heard her, leave."

"Don't act as if you're still with her. How could you hurt her?"

Mikayla looked over at Mitchie, who once again looked up at her.

"Answer me."

"Shane, back off. It's none of your business. And this is between me and Mitchie," Mikayla said.

Caitlyn looked up at Mikayla. "If you love her, you wouldn't hurt her," Caitlyn mumbled.

"I didn't intentionally hurt her!" Mikayla raised her voice, making Mitchie's eyes connect with hers. Mikayla focused on Mitchie, as if she were just talking to her.

"I did this, because I love her. She's the only girl I've ever fallen in love with, and that's why I let her go. Because I knew I would hurt her twice as much, as I just did."

Mitchie's eyes widened a bit, shocked at Mikayla's statement. She didn't think Mikayla actually had fallen for her.

Shane and Caitlyn were also taken off guard and Mikayla tore her eyes away from Mitchie, thinking this was the best time to walk away. Mikayla stormed toward the door of her own cabin. She squeezed between Mitchie and Caitlyn. As she did, she looked up at Mitchie, their faces inches apart.

"I thought you were better than this. It's sad that you had them yell at me for you." With that, she walked away from Mitchie and hurried down the cabin stairs. Mitchie was shattered, and the words Mikayla just uttered, made her feel twice as bad.

Mitchie ran down the stairs, and went after Mikayla. After a while, she caught up and put her hand on Mikayla's shoulder. The pop star stopped walking and turned around to face Mitchie.

"I didn't tell him to come and yell at you. I tried to stop him."

Mikayla searched Mitchie's face. This was the hardest thing she had to do; facing Mitchie after breaking her heart wasn't easy but once again she sucked back her emotions.

"It doesn't matter Mitchie. I don't care. Just leave me alone, okay?"

Mitchie's hand was still on Mikayla's shoulder, but Mikayla slipped out of her grasp and walked away, leaving Mitchie once again, behind her.

Mitchie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she swiftly turned around to Caitlyn.

"You okay?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I'll live."

Shane walked up to them, with his ear against his cell phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there," he said into his cell, with a huge smile forming on his face. He hung up the phone and turned to the girls.

"I have to go," Shane said.

"Alright," both Caitlyn and Mitchie said, at the same time.

They had been awake most of the night, and time had taken its toll on them, as they realized it was almost morning already.

"Doesn't anyone sleep around here?" Caitlyn asked, breaking the ice as she slipped her hand in Mitchie's, in a friendly motion.

"I guess not," Mitchie said, sounding kind of spacey.

"Maybe we should head back and get some sleep before class."

Mitchie just nodded and headed back to their cabin, with Caitlyn's hand in hers.

Mikayla was running on no sleep, and was completely exhausted, but yet not tired at all. She headed to the cabin she taught in, not prepared to teach anything today. Her mind was blank for most of the walk and when she climbed up the stairs and put her hand on the door knob, she wanted to turn it, and just as she was going to, she saw Mitchie's reflection in the glass. Mikayla turned around to face the Camp Rocker who had been standing behind her. She studies Mitchie's face, knowing she hadn't gotten that much sleep either.

"Hey..." Mitchie said, taking her chances at getting yelled at again.

"Hi..." Mikayla said, her voice close to a whisper.

Caitlyn walked up behind Mitchie, breaking the awkward moment.

"Are you going to go in or what?" Caitlyn asked, looking at Mikayla.

Mikayla nodded and turned around, opening the door.

People started to come in and Mitchie sat down in her seat, slouching. She didn't even want to be there. As Mikayla started to talk to the class, Mitchie spaced out; staring at her and down at the ring every now and then. The room got very silent ad Mikayla's focus dropped down at Mitchie, who took the ring off and slid it in her pocket.

Mitchie realized the room was silent and looked up at Mikayla, wondering what she had missed. When she looked up, her eyes connected with Mikayla's. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Mikayla began to talk again.

"So tonight, I recommend for you all to come out to the outdoor stage," Mikayla said, glancing at most of them.

"Why is that?" Mitchie said, looking up at her.

"Because I'm performing a song tonight," Tess said, answering the question.

"Well that should be fun," Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Well it will be, and it'll be better than anything you've ever done. Your ex-boyfriend has helped me perfect it," Tess said, with a snotty attitude.

Mitchie shifted in her chair and looked back at Shane, who just sunk down in his chair. Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned around, back to the front.

"Well, in that case, it will make my ears bleed," Mitchie said, mouthing off.

Usually Mitchie would not retaliate at all, but she was irked and pissed off.

Tess shifted her chair and stood up, looking down at Mitchie. Mitchie sighed and stood up getting into Tess' face.

"Don't piss me off, Torres," Tess said.

"Or what?"

Tess got closer to Mitchie and shoved her. Mitchie glared at Tess, not wanting to be tested today. Mitchie shoved her back.

"That's it Torres," Tess said, clenching her fist.

"Enough!" Mikayla yelled, getting aggravated. Both girls froze, Mitchie particularly; she had never heard Mikayla yell like that and the harshness in her voice sent chills up and down her spine.

"Mitchie, get out!" Mikayla said her voice still relatively loud. Tess smiled smugly, proud she didn't get in trouble.

"What!"

Mikayla looked at her softly. "I asked you to leave."

Mitchie stormed past Mikayla, knocking her shoulder into Mikayla's shoulder. Mikayla only kicked her out because she knew Mitchie needed time alone; and to prevent a fight between Mitchie and Tess; and it was also easier than getting Brown. Mitchie slammed the door behind her as she left. The camp rocker ran back to her cabin, crying once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 11**

"Come on Mitchie…You've been laying here for over 3 hours now," Caitlyn said, looking down at Mitchie, who had her head shoved in her pillow.

"I don't care," Mitchie mumbled.

The door creaked open and Shane walked in.

"She's still blocking the world out?" Shane asked, walking over to Mitchie.

"Yes," Caitlyn said.

Shane and Caitlyn exchanged a look.

"Okay, it's time to get up," Shane said, pulling on Mitchie's legs. Mitchie started slipping off the bed and as she did, she rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay, just stop tugging on me." Mitchie said, causing Shane to let go. The camp rocker slowly got out of her bed, her eyes dry and still red from all the tears.

"Let's go," Shane said, grabbing Mitchie's arm and tugging her out of the cabin.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie groaned.

Caitlyn smiled and grabbed their bathing suits. Shane finally let go of Mitchie and Caitlyn sent her a huge smile. "You might want this," Caitlyn said, handing Mitchie her bikini.

"Guys…I don't want to go swimming."

"Well too bad," Shane said, getting sick of Mitchie's depression.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she stared at Shane, expecting more words to come from his mouth.

"Look Mitchie, I know you're hurting but you have to get over it. Or at least try. Come swimming with us…" Shane finished, practically getting ready to beg.

Mitchie's eyes locked with Shane's. He put on a 'puppy dog' face and she felt herself giving in.

"Fine," she mumbled.

Both Caitlyn and Shane smiled. Mitchie forced a smile and followed them out of the cabin. They made their way to the lake and Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's hand, bringing her into the public washroom that was close by.

"Look Mitch, I know your heart's broken but you can't keep thinking about her, that just makes it worse," Caitlyn said, walking into a stall to change into her bikini.

"I know…" Mitchie said, slowly realizing Caitlyn had a point.

"I love you Mitchie and I hate seeing you hurt. You have to attempt to have fun."

Mitchie walked into the stall beside Caitlyn and began to change.

"I know, it's just I'm so confused," Mitchie mumbled, as she stripped her clothes off and began to put her bikini on.

"Confused about what?"

Mitchie fiddled with her string on her bikini top, trying to do it up around her neck, but she was failing. She held it slightly, and kicked opened her stall door. Mitchie slightly jumped when she saw Caitlyn standing there.

Caitlyn made a turn motion with her finger, and Mitchie turned her back to Caitlyn.

"Well I'm in love with a girl, Caitlyn, a girl!" Mitchie said, just finally realizing that she was in love with Mikayla. "And one minute Shane hates me and the next he wants to be my best friend."

Caitlyn finished tying Mitchie's bikini top and sighed. Mitchie turned around, and looked into her best friends eyes.

"Mitchie, its okay to be confused. And so what if she's a girl…love is love. As for Shane, hasn't he always been confusing."

Mitchie smiled and began to laugh. Caitlyn grinned. "I made you laugh, oh my god it's a breakthrough," Caitlyn teased.

Mitchie nudged Caitlyn as she walked past her to the door.

"Very funny," Mitchie said.

"Well, I thought it was." Caitlyn followed Mitchie outside and towards Shane, who was already in the lake. Caitlyn and Mitchie walked down the dock and Shane flipped his wet hair out of his face and smiled brightly at Mitchie. Mitchie smiled back, actually happy that her and Shane were close again. Mitchie felt Caitlyn's hand slip into hers and Caitlyn nodded at her. Mitchie picked up on the hint and seconds later, she and Caitlyn jumped into the lake.

Mitchie popped up from under the water and Shane made his way over to her.

"Hey," Shane said, showing his famous smile again.

"Hey…" Mitchie whispered.

"How ya feeling?" Shane asked.

Suddenly a loud splash knocked them both out of their conversation and Shane began to laugh as he looked over at Nate, who attempted a cannon ball.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he yelled after he pulled himself out from under the water.

Mitchie began to laugh, shocked that she was having fun. Caitlyn swam up to Nate and threw her arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss. Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned back to Shane.

"I'm okay…" Mitchie said, answering Shane's earlier question.

Mikayla sighed as she walked down a path, getting some fresh air. She felt terrible for kicking Mitchie out earlier. Then again, she felt bad for letting Mitchie go, and all she wanted was to get Mitchie back. She had already been to Mitchie's cabin, and no one was there. Now she was just out walking, looking for the girl she was hoping would give her a second chance and hear her out. Mikayla looked over at the lake and spotted Mitchie, and she began to walk in that direction.

"That's good. Look Mitch, there's something I wanted to ask you," Shane began, moving closer to her. Mitchie's eyes searched Shane.

"Mitchie, I still love you…I was hoping we could give us another try."

Mitchie took in a deep breath, wondering how he could love her, and then like Tess, and go back to loving her again.

"Shane…I…"

Shane got closer, and without warning her, wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist under water and pulled her close to him.

"I'll always love you…" Shane said.

Mitchie was lost for words. Shane leaned in closer and connected their lips. Mikayla swallowed hard as she watched from the dock. She crossed her arms, feeling the sting of pain. She figured she deserved this from hurting Mitchie, but she didn't think she deserved to see Mitchie with someone else already.

Mitchie pulled herself out of the kiss and embrace and looked at Shane through narrow eyes. She was happy that someone liked her and that someone wanted her, but she was upset because it wasn't the right person.

"Shane...all I want from you is friendship," Mitchie said.

"Look Mitchie, I can't just be your friend…" Shane said his voice cracking. Caitlyn and Nate heard the conversation and turned to look at their friends.

Shane took in a long shaky breath. As he did so, he looked around the lake and noticed Mikayla standing on the dock. His eyes focused on her and Mitchie turned around, wondering what Shane was staring at. Shane flipped his hair and gave Mikayla a small smile, rubbing the kiss in her face. Mitchie's eyes shot up to Mikayla's, which she could barely read, being so far away. Mikayla shook her head and began to walk away, wondering why her heart had to choose Mitchie, out of all the girls she had met. Caitlyn looked over at her best friend, seeing the sparkle of the tears in her eyes. Mitchie ignored Shane and her friends and swam as fast as she could out of the water. The camp rocker ran onto the grass and after Mikayla.

"Mikayla!" she yelled, as the pop star came into her view.

"Go away!" Mikayla said loudly, continuing to walk.

"Mikayla…please…" Mitchie's voice cracked, and some tears fell from her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks.

"What is it that you want to say?" Mikayla said. She stopped walking and turned around to face Mitchie.

"Why were you there?"

"I wanted to talk. I wanted you back and I wanted to say how stupid I had been and how much I messed up when I let you go, but now I think I made the right decision," Mikayla said, furrowing her eyebrows at Mitchie.

"Mikayla, it's not…we aren't…I'm not with him."

Mitchie shook slightly feeling herself fall apart.

"All I want is to be with you…" Mitchie mumbled.

"I don't think you know what you want," Mikayla said, beginning to walk away again.

"How could you possibly know what I want?" Mitchie yelled at her. Mikayla froze, shocked at the tone of Mitchie's voice.

"Mitchie, I just need more time to think," Mikayla whispered, her back still turned to Mitchie.

"You came to find me, because you wanted to get back together, and now you want me out of your life again. If anyone doesn't know what they want, it's you."

Mikayla swiftly turned around and walked up to Mitchie, getting close to her.

"That was before I saw you kissing him." Even though Mikayla was getting pissed off, her eyes roamed Mitchie, trying hard not to focus on the parts showing from the bikini.

"He kissed me! I didn't ask him too!"

"Mitchie…"

The camp rocker's eyes began to sparkle with tears again; all she wanted was Mikayla to hold her, and to kiss her again.

"I think you need time to sort out who you are…and what you want."

"Mik…I want you…"

"Just give me some space. I'll see you tonight at Tess's performance. Just be patient Mitchie, give it some time. Let's just be friends, for now..."

Mitchie actually felt how Shane had felt. She couldn't just walk around being friend with Mikayla, and not being able to hug her, hold her or kiss her. She knew she was going to regret these words, but she had to say them.

"I can't just be friend with you…you don't know how much I miss you, and how much not being with you hurts. Stand here and tell me you don't love me, and then I'll leave you alone."

Mikayla felt her eyes water. She sniffled, trying not to cry in front of someone. She didn't want her feelings coming to the surface but this time she couldn't hold them in.

Mikayla stepped closer to Mitchie, their faces only inches apart. Mikayla leaned in and connected their lips. The surge of emotion hit her and she could feel the sparks reach her lips. Her heart pounded and her stomach somersaulted. She disconnected their lips and whispered in Mitchie's ear, "This doesn't change anything."

Mitchie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Mikayla felt the breath on her neck, not wanting to let Mitchie go.

"And I can't tell you that…"

Mikayla let Mitchie go and looked into her eyes. "Just be patient, and promise me you'll come tonight. I have something to show you."

Mitchie nodded. Mikayla sent Mitchie a broken smile and walked away. Ever since her and Mitchie broke up, the only thing she's been doing was writing a song, which tonight she'd make sure Mitchie heard. Mikayla couldn't tell Mitchie she didn't love her, because she did…but she wanted to express it with all the emotions she was feeling over the last while.

Mitchie watched Mikayla walk away, still upset that her and Mikayla weren't together. All she wanted was everything to go back to normal. A part of her wished she never fell for Mikayla; the other part never wanted to give up on her.

Mikayla walked toward her cabin, taking a deep, long needed breath. The whole time she was talking to Mitchie, she forced herself not to focus on the fact that she was wearing a bikini. Mikayla opened her cabin door and quickly grabbed her song and jolted out of her cabin and walked off to see Brown, to talk about performing before Tess.


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 12**

It was finally time for Tess's performance. Mitchie stood in front of the stage with Caitlyn on her right and Shane on her left. Her and Shane didn't talk much after the kiss; they never discussed it. They decided it'd be better if they forgot about it. Brown walked onto the stage, smiling at the people standing in front of the stage. Half of them didn't want to be there. The other half weren't even fond of Tess, but they knew if they didn't show, Brown wouldn't be happy about it.

"Okay, so there's a little change in plans," he said.

The audience snapped their attention up to Brown.

"Mikayla came to me last minute requesting to sing. So please give her a good welcome."

Everyone clapped their hands; most people there loved Mikayla and were actually excited to see her perform. Mitchie, on the hand, took in a long breath; she turned her back to the stage and began to walk away.

Mikayla adjusted the microphone stand and looked over at Mitchie, not wanting her to leave. After all, she wanted to perform just so Mitchie would hear her song.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to understand, or be with...but Mitchie, this song's for you..." she said into the microphone, hoping that Mitchie would stay. The camp rocker stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face the stage.

Two male guitarists, who were actually Mikayla's regular guitarists, began to play a tune. And soon the drummer slowly started. The only reason why her background band was there was because after this...she decided she needed to leave for her tour.

"Can't blame you, for thinking that you never really knew me at all. I tried to, deny you, but nothing ever made me feel so wrong." [1]

Mikayla began to sing and Mitchie began to melt inside. Mikayla's voice always made her feel tingly. The camp rocker turned around and watched Mikayla, as she continued to sing.

"I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through, but I know that we got lost along the way." [2]

Mitchie began to walk closer to the stage, and hearing this song made her smile. She locked her eyes and Mikayla, wanting to kiss her in that moment.

"Here I am, with all my heart I hope you understand. I know I let you down, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again." [3]

Mikayla stopped singing as the band continued to play. She moved to the end of the outdoor stage and held out her hand for Mitchie, telling her to come on stage. Mitchie grabbed Mikayla's hand and stepped up onto the stage. The pop star stared into Mitchie's eyes, with her microphone out of the stand and in her hand. She faced her as she began to sing again.

"You brought me closer to who I really am, come take my hand. I want the world to see what you mean to me." [4]

The band stopped because for Mikayla, the song was over. It was all that she wrote. Mikayla looked into Mitchie's eyes and brushed some hair out of her face, and moved it behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you. I want to be with you, and I thought that I was looking out for you, but I realized I was being an idiot. I'm sorry."

Mitchie smiled. "It's okay..."

Mikayla grinned and brought Mitchie into a hug. Mitchie relaxed into it and wrapped her arms around Mikayla. The audience was silent and in that moment, Mitchie realized they were on stage in front of everyone. She broke the hug and dragged Mikayla off the stage and went back to standing beside Caitlyn. Tess walked onto the stage and Shane hopped up with his guitar. He began playing a familiar tone to Mitchie. Mitchie recognized it right off and knew it was her song.

"Maybe you're everything to me, maybe you're something good for me and maybe you mean nothing to me. I just can't seem to get you off of my mind." [5] Tess began sing. Mitchie crossed her arms, pissed off. Mikayla slipped her arm around Mitchie's waist and pulled her closer.

"Isn't that your song?" Mikayla asked, whispering in Mitchie's ear.

"Yes," Mitchie said, anger evident in her voice.

"Relax," Mikayla whispered. Her voice was gentle and soothed Mitchie for a second.

They waited for Tess to finish the song, and the whole time Mitchie was staring at her, with narrow eyes...wanting to slap her.

"I can't believe she's still sinking that low..." Mitchie mumbled.

Mikayla squeezed Mitchie's side slightly. "Wow, did you finish this song?" she asked as she listened to Tess belt out the lyrics.

"Yes, and she stole it. Now I know where my song book went."

"If it makes you feel any better, your voice is amazing compared to hers," Mikayla said and kissed Mitchie's cheek.

Mitchie smiled, but was still pissed at Tess. The song stopped and people clapped. Tess walked off the stage, Shane strolling behind her.

"Tess!" Mitchie said, walking over to her.

"What do you want Torres?"

"That's my song! You stole it!" Mitchie said, crossing her arms. Mikayla walked up to them, and stood beside Mitchie.

"I wrote that song," Tess said a sly smile on her face.

Shane looked at Mitchie and sighed. "Mitch, you're just upset because her performance was good."

"Shane..."Mitchie said softly, upset that he didn't believe her.

"It's not your song get over it Torres," Tess said beginning to walk away.

Mikayla narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Now it was her turn to put her two cents in.

[1]-[4] This song used does not belong to me and I didn't write it. The verses I used and the song itself belong to Disney, and the movie Starstruck; and Sterling Knight. I don't take any credit for the lyrics or song.

[5] This lyric belongs to me from a song I wrote called Admit it; and was in chapter 4 as well.

**A/N: **Short and sweet lol. And I know it was cheesy :) and I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger.


	13. Chapter 13

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 13**

"Don't talk to her like that...it's pathetic."

"No Mikayla, you're pathetic. Why can't you just admit that it's not Mitchie's song?" Tess said.

"Because it's Mitchie's song!" Mikayla said, stepping closer to Tess. Tess got into Mikayla's face and glared at her.

"No it's not," Tess said, trying to keep her tough skin.

"Tess, you're low...why can't you just admit that someone is actually better than you at something?" Mikayla said and then smiled.

"Look, before she came here everybody loved me...I was the star and I'll always be the star. Got it!" Tess yelled, not caring whether people knew it was Mitchie's song or not.

"You had no right to steal my song," Mitchie said, pissed off and also shocked at how much Mikayla stood up for her. The camp rocker slipped her hand into Mikayla's hand.

Tess looked down at their hands and made a disgusted face. "That's disgusting."

"Shove off Tess," Caitlyn said, walking up to them and standing beside Mitchie. Tess turned her head and glared at Caitlyn.

"Wow Torres, can't you protect yourself?" Tess bitched. "So what, I stole your song. The difference is I can sing it and you can't."

Shane lightly squeezed Tess's arm and turned her around to face him. "Wait, you actually stole her song?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because that's wrong, and here I thought you changed," Shane said, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Shane..." Tess began.

"Don't...we're over," Shane said. He turned his back to Tess and walked away. Tess swiftly turned around, glaring at Mitchie.

"Look at what you did. You're not even dating him and he still picks you over me." Tess sensed she was losing the fight, but she always pushed everything too far.

"That's because she's not a bitch," Mikayla said.

Tess walked up to Mikayla and raised her hand. Tess's hand collided with Mikayla's face.

Mikayla glared at her, and slapped her across the face in return. Tess grabbed her face, practically crying from the pain. Tess was always the type to dish it out but never take it.

"Don't ever hit me again," Mikayla said. Her and Mitchie walked away and as they did, Mikayla bumped her arm into Tess's as they walked by her.

Tess screamed and stormed away.

Nate walked up beside Caitlyn. "Wow that was intense." He had seen the whole thing standing near the stage.

"What do you expect; drama follows Tess." Caitlyn grabbed Nate's hand and gently kissed him.

Mitchie stormed into her cabin and looked at Mikayla, who walked in slowly, her cheek still red from where Tess had hit her.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked, slowly moving closer to Mikayla. The camp rocker gently grazed Mikayla's cheek and the pop stars eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt as much as climbing through a window." Mikayla grabbed Mitchie's hand and brought it down to their sides, away from her face.

Mitchie blushed, but it went away as she noticed Mikayla's sad expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mitchie gently kissed Mikayla's lips, but Mikayla pulled away.

"Mikayla, what's going on?" Mitchie asked, not wanting to get hurt again. Mitchie backed away from Mikayla starting to shield herself again.

"Mitchie...my tour starts tomorrow. I leave tonight."

"You're leaving already?" Mitchie's eyes looked at Mikayla softly. The camp rocker sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down.

Mikayla nodded. "But..." she started, walking over to Mitchie. She sat beside her girlfriend and brushed some of Mitchie's loose hairs behind her ear.

"I need an opening act," Mikayla continued, gently stroking Mitchie's cheek.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "I want you to come on tour with me," Mikayla finished.

Mitchie smiled brightly and tackled Mikayla with a hug. "Really?"

Mikayla laughed. "Yes. So...will you come?"

Mitchie changed her position and laid her head on Mikayla's lap.

"Well...I don't know" Mitchie teased.

Mikayla laughed and started to tickle Mitchie's sides.

"Stop...stop," she said between laughs. "I'll go," Mitchie managed to say through her laughing.

Mikayla stopped tickling her and bent down, her lips hovering over Mitchie's.

Mikayla took in a deep breath. "I love you," she whispered. Mitchie slowly shifted into a sitting position and leaned in close to Mikayla's lips.

"I love you too," she said, her breath brushing Mikayla's lips. Mikayla connected their lips and their tongues began to battle for dominance over the other.

**A/N**: I'm sorry if it sucks, personally I didn't like this chapter...but I hope you do :)


	14. Chapter 14

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: **this chapter will be the last ^^, and it's really short because it's just tying it all up. I may make a sequel story to this, of them on tour...but I haven't decided yet. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes, my editor was busy and I wanted to upload it :)

**Chapter 14**

Mitchie dragged her bags from her cabin to Mikayla's tour bus that was parked close to the camp. Most of her friends including Shane waited at the bus to say goodbye. Mitchie's mom grabbed one of her bags, helping her daughter.

"You promise you'll call every night?" Connie asked a little scared to let her child tour the world.

"Yes mom," Mitchie said, rolling her eyes.

Mikayla leaned against her bus waiting for Mitchie, when Mitchie came into sight Mikayla smiled brightly. She walked up to her girlfriend and grabbed her bags, helping her.

Mikayla sent Mitchie a soft smile.

"Excited?"

Mitchie nodded, she was also nervous.

Mikayla loaded the bus with Mitchie's bags. Just as Mitchie was about to step in the bus Shane ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I know you're happy...but I just had to tell you, I'll always love you," Shane said.

Mitchie smiled and stepped down off of the step of the bus. She wrapped her arms around Shane, bringing him into a hug.

"I'll miss you Mitchie," Shane said into her shoulder.

"We'll still hang out," Mitchie mumbled, releasing the hug. Caitlyn walked up to her best friend and gently hugged her.

"Call me," Caitlyn whispered.

"I will."

Mikayla stood on the step of the bus and Caitlyn looked up at her.

"You hurt her, and I'll break you," Caitlyn threatened.

"That's fair," Mikayla said, placing her hand on Mitchie's shoulder.

"We have to go."

Mitchie broke the hug, and before entering the bus she quickly hugged her mom and even hugged Nate.

Mitchie waved as she entered the bus and Mikayla grabbed her hand; she pulled her girlfriend close to her and gently kissed her lips. The kiss took away Mitchie's nerves and it relaxed her. The bus slowly began to drive away, paving the road for a new adventure for Mitchie.

Mitchie stood backstage with Mikayla, she could hear the crowd scream and she felt her stomach fill with nerves.

"You can do it," Mikayla said, handing her her guitar.

"Thanks." Mitchie said she quickly pecked her on the lips; Mitchie sucked back her stage fright and stepped onto the lit stage with everyone's eyes on her. She turned her head looking behind the stage, near the side. Mikayla sent her a smile and Mitchie returned it, the camp rocker took in a deep breath and turned back to the audience. Before she knew it she was belting out the lyrics to her first hit.


End file.
